Specific Gravity
by Eien-chan
Summary: UA. Maiko est la nouvelle star du lycée, le grand Yuki Eiri lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. Oui mais voilà, que vatil arriver lorsque Yuki va renconter le petit frère de Maiko ? Traduction de MomsDarkSecret. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur**_** : MomsDarkSecret mais traduit par moi**

_**Pairing**_** : Yuki et Shuichi évidemment mais aussi Yuki et Maiko.**

_**Note**_** : Voilà ma nouvelle traduction. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas For the Ones You love, mais comme pour le moment il n'y a toujours pas de nouveaux chapitres, j'entame cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

_**Note 2**_** : allez voir sur mon profil, je parle d'un anime que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et qui mérite d'être connu ! Bon, maintenant l'histoire !**

**Chapitre 1 : Music man**

« Bon Dieu ! » s'exclama de façon dramatique Shuichi Shindo. « Est-ce que cette journée va enfin se terminer ?! ». Il baissa la tête et l'entoura de ses bras pour accentuer sa phrase. « Je suis sur que le temps passe moins vite quand on est en classe ».

Son meilleur ami, Hiroshi Nakano, le regarda d'un air amusé. « T'exagères Shuichi. Regarde la pendule. On finit dans 10 minutes ».

« Ca fait une éternité ! » grogna Shuichi. « J'ai cette chanson dans la tête et si je ne l'enregistre pas rapidement, je vais oublier la mélodie. La meilleure chanson jamais composée pourrait être perdue parce que je suis bloquée ici. Ce n'est pas juste !! »

« Et bien si tu n'avais pas été surpris à composer en classe trois jours de suite, ils ne t'auraient pas interdit d'emmener ton clavier à l'école ».

Shuichi s'avança et pointa son doigt en direction de Hiro. « Un vrai artiste prête attention à sa muse quand elle est là. Je gaspille mon talent ici ».

« C'est probablement vrai » accorda Hiro. « Tes neurones n'enregistrent pas grand-chose de toute façon ».

« Quoi ?!! »

« Tu es presque au fond de la classe ».

« C'est juste parce que j'étais malade le jour du dernier examen qui permet de nous placer » déclara Shuichi. « Attend voir. Je vais remonter au prochain test ».

« Qui est la semaine prochaine ».

« La semaine prochaine ?! Tu te moques de moi ? Ca ne peut pas être la semaine prochaine ! Je n'ais pas étudié ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! ». Shuichi agitait ses mains en paniquant et sa voix devint si élevée que leur professeur fronça le front en les regardant.

« Chut ! » le réprimanda Hiro. « On est sensé travailler silencieusement, tu te souviens ? ».

« Fais chier ! ». Shuichi posa la tête sur son bureau. « Maintenant j'ai oublié la mélodie ET je vais rater le prochain exam de la semaine prochaine. Ca fait chier ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être te concentrer sur tes cours pendant un moment ».

« Un homme ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre sa passion et avoir son bac » marmonna Shuichi. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et fixa Hiro du regard. « Je n'ais pas remarqué que tu avais abandonner la guitare ».

Hiro sourit gentiment. « C'est parce que je peux étudier et jouer de la guitare en même temps ». Il se pencha et donna une pichenette sur le nez de Shuichi avec ses doigts. « Toi, à l'inverse, tu te perds dans la musique quand tu es en train de composer, ce qui fait que tu ne penses à rien d'autre, que ce soit manger, te doucher ou dormir ».

« Je n'ais pas besoin de tout ça quand je fais de la musique ».

« Je ne suis pas sur que ta mère et Maiko seraient d'accord avec ça. Elle ne t'ont pas jeté dehors la dernière fois et arroser avec le tuyau d'arrosage dans le jardin parce que tu sentais mauvais ? »

Shuichi s'assis, indigné. « Je ne sentais pas mauvais ! Je m'étais lavé juste deux ou trois jours avant ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Il semble me rappeler que Maiko parlait de deux ou trois semaines ».

« Elle ment ! » Shuichi regarda méchamment Hiro. « Bref, ce n'est pas comme si j'oubliais de changer de caleçons ».

« La plupart du temps »murmura Hiro.

« Hé ! »

La cloche sonna signalant la fin des cours et Shuichi se leva avec un cri de joie. « Enfin ! ». Les autres étudiants pouffèrent quand leur professeur se leva pour menacer Shuichi du regard, qui était le seul étudiant debout. Shuichi devint tout rouge et se rassit précipitamment.

« Maintenant que j'ai l'attention de M. Shindo » dit d'un ton acide M. Hanodi, leur professeur principal, « je vais faire les dernières remarques ». Il prit un papier sur son bureau, « N'oubliez pas de recopier vos devoir du week-end qui sont sur le tableau. Votre expression en Anglais aura lieu Lundi. Le test pour le placement sera Mardi et Mercredi. S'il vous plaît, étudier bien et préparez-vous ». Il remit le papier sur la table et fixa Shuichi. « M. Shindo restera après tout le monde. Les autres vous pouvez y aller ».

Hiro se pencha pour prendre son sac et murmura à Shuichi, « Je t'attends à l'entrée principale ».

Shuichi regarda les autres étudiants sortir de la salle, discutant joyeusement de leurs plans pour ce week-end, et s'assit encore plus bas sur son siège. M. Hanodi le fixait fermement depuis son bureau. Quand le dernier étudiant fut parti, M. Hanodi se dirigea vers lui, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.

« Shindou, je suis déçu de votre comportement en classe ».

« Je suis désolé, M. Hanodi ». Shuichi s'assit bien droit et essaya d'avoir l'air sincère.

« Si vos notes descendent encore plus bas, Shindou, vous risqueriez d'être collé. Je suis sur que ce serait un terrible choc pour vos parents, après la brillante carrière de votre sœur dans cette école. Elle est une des cinq premières chez les Terminales. Elle est assurée d'aller dans une prestigieuse université. Vous, à l'inverse, êtes sur le point de rater le lycée ».

Shuichi baisa les yeux. Il détestait ça quand les gens amenaient sa sœur dans la conversation. Il aimait Maiko sincèrement, mais être toujours comparé à elle commençait à lui taper sur le système.

« Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ? » continua M. Hanodi.

« Je vais étudier plus, Monsieur » réussit à sortir Shuichi. « Je vais étudier dur ce week-end pour le test de placement ».

« Bien. Et n'oubliez pas de compléter votre feuille d'Anglais. Le dernier m'a fait croire que vous étudiez le Latin, pas l'Anglais ».

« Oui, Monsieur ».

« Vous pouvez y aller ».

Shuichi essaya de ne pas courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit du couloir, où il ignora le pion qui lui ordonna immédiatement d'arrêter de courir. Il traça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où Hiro était en train d'attendre, entouré par un groupe d'adoratrices, incluant des secondes jusqu'au Terminales. Shuichi fit son chemin à travers le groupe et agrippa le bras d'Hiro.

« Allons-y ! »

« Eh » cria une des filles, « Ne sois pas si grossier ! »

« Ouais ! On était en train de parler à Hiro ! ».

« Vous pourrez lui parler Lundi ! » grogna Shuichi. « On a des choses plus importantes à faire ! »

« T'as pas le droit de nous parler comme cela ! »

« C'est vrai ! On est importantes nous aussi tu sais ! »

« Ouais, désolé ! Excusez-nous ! ». Shuichi emmena Hiro, ignorant les insultes qui lui parvenaient des filles enragées derrière lui. « Bouah ! Quel genre de créatures es-tu ? Les filles sont toujours autours de toi ».

« J'aime les filles pour de vrai »

« Moi aussi, mais pour le moment je dois rentrer et jouer. Je me souviens de la mélodie, et il y a une partie qui est parfaite pour une guitare, donc j'ai besoin que tu viennes écouter ».

« Tu ne peux pas juste la composer et la jouer pour moi plus tard ? »

« Non, non, non ! Tu dois écouter tout de suite ! »

« Très bien, arrête de tirer mes bras. Je vais venir chez toi ! » Mais Hiro n'était visiblement pas pressé. Il fit un signe de la main à des gens et s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour discuter, pendant que Shuichi attendait à côté, n'en pouvant plus.

« Est-ce que tu dois vraiment parler à chaque personne que nous croisons ? » se plaigna Shuichi.

« Je parle juste à quelques amis » dit Hiro avec un grand sourire. « Je connais beaucoup de gens, c'est tout ».

« Je connais plein de gens aussi » grogna Shuichi « mais tu ne me vois pas m'arrêter pour discuter avec chacune d'entre elle ».

« Arrête de te plaindre. Ta maison est dans le prochain quartier ».

Mais quand ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, une assemblée de filles bloquaient le passage.

« Oh regardez ! » une fille montra du doigt les deux garçons. « C'est le frère de Maiko. Je crois que son nom est Shuichi ».

Toutes les filles s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux et pour une fois Shuichi était le centre de leur attention et non pas Hiro.

« Shindo-san » s'adressa à lui la même fille. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que ta sœur sort avec Eiri Yuki ? »

« Comment je le saurais ? » s'exclama Shuichi. Il regarda les filles autour de lui, un peu alarmé.

« Mais c'est ta sœur ! » s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre. « Est-ce que Eiri Yuki est venu chez toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas ». Shuichi envoya un regard paniqué à Hiro. La grimace de Hiro ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

« Les filles » dit Hiro « c'est juste une rumeur à propos de la sœur de Shindo-kun et de Eiri Yuki-san, mais si c'est vrai, je serais le premier à vous le dire ».

« Promis ? » crièrent-elles. Elles le regardèrent toutes avec de grands yeux, leurs mains claquant avec excitation devant leurs visages.

« Je promets » leur assura-t-il sur un ton grave.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Nakano-san ! »

Les filles partirent, parlant avec excitation entre elles. Shuichi les regarda complètement stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il à Hiro une fois que les filles ne pouvaient plus l'entendre.

« Tu ne fais donc attention à rien ? » Hiro rigola. « La rumeur à propos de ta sœur et de Eiri Yuki a débuté ce matin ».

« Qui est Eiri Yuki ? »

« Man, t'es complètement décalé ! Eiri Yuki est le gars le plus chaud de l'école. C'est l'éditeur du journal du lycée et il écrit le plupart des articles. Il a même eu quelques nouvelles publiées dans des magazines. Toutes les filles sont dingues de lui ». Hiro mit ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules et grimaça. « Sauf celles qui sont dingues de moi ».

Shuichi le fixa.

« Tu l'as probablement vu. Il a des cheveux et des yeux clairs et il est vraiment beau. Il est un peu distant mais toutes les filles le veulent quand même ».

Shuichi continua à le fixer, le regard vide.

Hiro rigola. « J'abandonne ! Il n'est pas pianiste et n'écris pas de paroles, donc je suppose que tu t'en fous de qui il est. On est chez toi ! »

Shuichi oublia rapidement Eiri Yuki et sa sœur dès qu'il eut son clavier devant lui et qu'il pu enfin commencer à jouer la mélodie qui était dans sa tête depuis le matin. Hiro était couché sur le lit de Shuichi avec ses bras croisés derrière sa tête et les yeux fermés. Il bougeait doucement un des ses pieds, en rythma avec la musique.

Shuichi finit de jouer et regarda Hiro. « Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

« C'est bien, mais un peu désordonné ».

« A quoi tu attendais ? C'est la première fois que je la joue »

Hiro roula sur un côté et plaça sa tête sur une de ses mains. « Ca a du potentiel. Tu devrais continuer à travailler dessus et écrire des paroles qui vont avec »

« Des paroles ? » Shuichi fronça les sourcils de manière pensive. « Ouais, je suppose que je peux faire ça. Quelles sortes de paroles ? »

« Ca sonne comme des paroles d'amour pour moi ».

« Tu penses ? Je pensais plus pour une chanson de rupture ».

« C'est toujours une chanson d'amour ».

« Je suppose ». Shuichi passa ses doigts sur le clavier, faisant sonner quelques notes. « Tu as entendu la partie pour la guitare, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Ca a besoin d'être travaillé aussi ».

« Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris. Je vais l'améliorer e les autres parties aussi avant que je te la fasse réécouter ».

« Bien » ; Hiro se leva du lit. « Je rentre chez moi. Je veux finir ma feuille d'Anglais ce soir comme ça j'aurais tout le week-end pour étudier ».

« Tu as presque fini ta feuille ? » cria Shuichi. « Je n'ai même pas commencé la mienne. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parler ».

« Ecrit sur la façon d'écrire des paroles. C'est la seule chose que tu connaisse vraiment, donc tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de trouver comment le dire en Anglais ».

« Ce n'est pas si facile. Ca va me prendre tout le week-end pour écrire ça et je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'étudier ». Shuichi mit son visage dans ses mains. « Je vais rater le test de placement et M. Hanodi a dit qu'ils allaient me faire redoubler l'année prochaine si je ne m'améliore pas ».

Hiro serra l'épaule de Shuichi. « T'inquiètes pas Shuichi. Je vais venir demain pour t'aider avec ton anglais et ensuite on étudiera ensemble, d'accord ? »

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire. « Merci Hiro ! T'es le meilleur ! ».

« Je sais ». Hiro ébouriffa les cheveux de Shuichi et commença à partir, mais s'arrêta au niveau de la porte. « Fais tes leçons ce soir. Je veux que ça soit fait avant que j'arrive demain ».

« Mais la chanson… »

Hiro le pointa du doigt « Je suis sérieux »

Les épaules de Shuichi s'abaissèrent. « Très bien. Je vais faire mes leçons ».

« Bien. A demain »

« Bonne soirée Hiro ».

Au dîner ce soir là, Mme Shindo étai très excitée. « Maiko à un rendez-vous ce soir, Shuichi, donc tu vas devoir m'aider à préparer le dîner ce soir ».

« Mais j'ai mes devoirs ! Pourquoi est-ce que Maiko ne peut pas t'aider avant de partir ? »

« Parce qu'elle doit se préparer pour son rendez-vous ! » s'exclama Mme Shindo exaspérée. « Le jeune homme avec qui elle sort vient d'une famille importante. C'est important pour elle de faire bonne impression ».

« Qui est-il ? »

« Il s'appelle Eiri Yuki. Tu dois le connaître, il est dans la même école que toi ».

« Eiri Yuki ? ». Shuichi se gratta la tête, surpris. « Alors elle sort vraiment avec ».

Sa mère sortit un tablier. « Tiens, mets ça avant d'éplucher les tomates. Tu en mets toujours partout ».

Shuichi mit le tablier s'en y faire attention et s'assit pour éplucher les tomates.

Maiko entra dans la pièce. « Maman, de quoi ais-je l'air ? La robe n'est pas trop courte, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une idiote ».

« Tu es adorable ma chérie » dit Mme Shindo. « J'ai toujours aimé cette robe sur toi. La couleur te va parfaitement bien. Tu ne crois pas Shuichi ? »

« Hein ? » Shuichi leva les yeux. « Oh oui, tu es superbe Maiko ».

« Merci Shuichi ». Maiko le transperça du regard. « On va dîner puis on va au cinéma. J'espère ne pas passer pour une idiote. Yuki-san m'emmène dans un restaurant français. Mon français est pitoyable ! Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de commander ».

Shuichi la regarda. « Tu dois vraiment parler Français juste parce c'est un restaurant Français ? »

« Et bien, non, mais ça donne un air plus sophistiqué. Je veux impressionnée Eiri Yuki ». Maiko frappa des mains et sourit comme dans un rêve. « Beaucoup de filles sont sorties avec lui une fois, mais il ne sort pratiquement jamais avec la même fille deux fois. Je veux être celle a qui il proposera un autre rendez-vous ». Elle tourna sur elle-même tout ça sur un pied. « Je dois aller finir mon maquillage ». Elle remonta l'escalier.

« Et ça juste pour un rendez-vous » marmonna Shuichi.

« C'est important pour ta sœur, alors soit gentil »

« Oui, pas de problème. »

La sonnette retentit.

« J'y vais ». Shuichi se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver un superbe jeune homme, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés, attendant dehors. Shuichi le regarda surpris. Eiri Yuki était vraiment beaucoup plus beau que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il était aussi plutôt grand. Il baissa les yeux vers Shuichi, une expression amusée sur le visage.

« Bonjour. Je suis Eiri Yuki. Je suis ici pour emmener Maïko dîner. » Il regarda Shuichi de haut en bas. « Jolie ensemble. »

Shuichi baissa la yeux vers son tablier couvert de tomates et rougit. « J'ai aidé à préparer le dîner. » marmonna-t-il, ses joues devenant encore plus rouge alors que Yuki continuait à lui sourire avec un air amusé. Shuichi ouvrit la porte en grand et se mit sur le côté. « S'il-te-paît entre, tu es attendu ».

« Merci. » Yuki passa devant lui se dirigeant vers le couloir. Il expirait la confiance et le contrôle de soi, alors qu'il passait devant Shuichi qui se sentit soudain tout petit, maladroit et pas sûr de lui.

« Euh, si tu veux attendre un instant, je vais dire à Maïko que tu es là. »

« Merci »

Shuichi se dépêcha de monter les marches, se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa sœur. La porte étant ouverte, il entra directement. Maïko était assise à sa petite table de maquillage, mettant une dernière touche de maquillage.

« Maîko, Eiri Yuki est ici. »

« Déjà ? ». Elle s'avança pour finie d'appliquer un peu de poudre sur ses paupières. « Là, je pense que c'est assez. » Elle se tourna vers son frère. « Tu penses vraiment que je suis bien ? »

Shuichi sourit. « Tu es splendide frangine. Il a de la chance de sortir avec toi. »

« Merci Shuichi ! ». Maîko lui sourit nerveusement. « J'espère juste qu'il m'aime bien. Je veux sortir avec lui depuis longtemps déjà. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me le demanderait. »

« Soit juste toi-même, comme le dit toujours maman. Tu es une fille géniale, Maïko-chan »

Maïko le prit dans ses bras rapidement. « Et tu es un frère super ! ». Elle prit son pull, respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Shuichi la regarda du haut des escaliers.

« Bonsoir Yuki-san. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre »

« Pas du tout, je viens juste d'arriver. » Il prit son pull de ses mains. « Il fait un peu froid dehors, tu devrais le mettre. » Il lui tint le pull le temps qu'elle mette ses bras dans les manches.

« Merci »

Yuki lui ouvrit la porte et la suivit dehors. Shuichi descendit pour trouver sa mère observer depuis la porte de la cuisine.

« Quel gentleman ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'espère que ça va marcher pour Maïko ».

« Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un petit ami ? Je croyais qu'elle allait à l'université ! »

« Il n'y a rien de mal pour une fille d'avoir une carrière et une famille à notre époque ! » dit Mme Shindou. Elle repartit préparer le repas. « Et de plus, peut-être va-t-elle décider qu'elle préfère avoir une famille. On ne sait jamais de nos jours les filles ont plus de choix que lorsque j'étais jeune. » Elle montra la planche à pain. « Retourne à tes tomates, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, maman ». Shuichi se rassit et continua à éplucher.

**A/N : voilà pour l'entrer en matière. Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Pour la suite, je ne la mettrais que si j'ai au moins 6 reviews, donc maintenant c'est à vous de bosser !! Bisous à tous**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** MomsDarkSecret mais traduit par moi !

**Pairing**** : Shuichi et Yuki , Yuki et Maiko**

**A/N**** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais ça m'a encouragé à continuer !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je viens de finir de re-regarder les Loveless et est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait de suite ? Ca s'arrête au moment le plus important !!**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Une fille chanceuse**

Maiko et Eiri Yuki était le sujet de conversation principal à l'école dès le lundi et Shuichi en avait plus que marre d'entendre parler d'eux à la fin de la journée. Toute la journée, des filles n'avaient pas arrêté de l'accoster dans les couloirs et de venir le voir durant les poses lui demandant si c'était vrai que sa sœur sortait avec Eiri Yuki. Sa réponse devint une rengaine qu'il débitait à chaque fois qu'une fille l'approchait, sans attendre qu'elle pose l'inévitable question.

« Il l'a emmené dîner vendredi soir. Ils ont été voir un film aussi. Non, je ne sais pas quel film. Il l'a emmené prendre un café samedi après-midi et il est resté dîner à la maison. Oui, il est très charmant. Tu vas devoir demander à Maiko si tu veux d'autres détails ».

Après avoir répéter ça pour la troisième fois durant le repas, Hiro commença à rigoler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur dis pas juste de te laisser tranquille ? »

« Pour être accuser d'être mal poli ? » grogna Shuichi. Il prit son bento mais ne mangea rien. Hiro le regarda un moment et fini par prendre un morceau de poulpe dans l'assiette de son voisin. « Eh !! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne le manges pas ». Hiro mit le morceau dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi as-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse ma sœur ? » se plaignit Shuichi. « Comment suis-je censée me concentrer sur ma musique avec toutes ces filles m'abordant à longueur de temps ? »

« Alors comment il est ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il était venu dîner chez vous. Comment est-il ? »

Shuichi grogna. « Pas toi ! »

Hiro se servit un peu plus dans le repas de Shuichi. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était charmant mais un peu distant. C'est vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas ». Shuichi mit ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. « Je suppose. Il a été très sympa avec mes parents. Je pense que ma mère est amoureuse ».

« Et Maiko ? »

Shuichi leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, elle aussi »

« Alors ils vont continuer à sortir ensemble ? »

« J'espère pas ».

Une autre fille s'approcha de leur table et Shuichi grogna. « Pas encore ! » murmura-t-il sous sa barbe.

« Oh, Shindou-san… » commença-t-elle et Shuichi répéta son discours préparé pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois. Elle claqua des mains d'excitation. « Je suis tellement contente pour Maiko ! Elle a tellement de chance ! Merci, Shindou-san, merci ! ».Elle partit ensuite en courant.

Shuichi s'effondra en avant et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre à ça toute la journée. Si ça ne s'arrête pas avant demain, je pense que je vais rater le test de placement. »

« Ais plus confiance en toi Shuichi ». Hiro lui tapota la tête. « On a étudié très dur ce week-end. Je vais revenir ce soir pour une révision de dernière minute et je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Ton devoir d'Anglais était plutôt pas mal, non ? »

« Ouais, merci »

« De rien. Tant que tu m'as a tes côtés tu va t'en sortir au test, ok ? »

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire, « Ok ! ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après la fin du test le mercredi, Shuichi était de très bonne humeur. Il couru jusqu'à l'entrée principale, chantonnant joyeusement, où il trouva Hiro entouré de filles comme toujours.

« Bonjooouuurrr, Hiro ! » roucoula-t-il. Il s'inclina cérémonieuse devant les filles. « Bonjour mes Demoiselles ! »

« Tu es de bonne humeur pour une fois » dit Hiro, « Je suppose que tu apprécies où tu es placé après les résultats du test ».

« Je pense que je me suis surpassé », dit Shuichi avec un grand sourire. « En fait je me sens tellement bien que j'ai pensé à une nouvelle chanson, donc je suis bon pour faire un peu de composition. A demain ! ». Il couru dans la rue, tout en chantant.

Shuichi entra dans la maison de bonne humeur quand il arriva. « Je suis rentré ! » cria-t-il, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il trouva un mot de sa mère dans la cuisine.

_Shuichi, je suis à mon nouveau cours de cuisine. Je devrai rentrer vers 18h. Souviens toi que Maiko à son cours de théâtre, donc tu vas devoir commencer à préparer le repas. Je t'aime, Maman._

« Génial ! » murmura Shuichi, mais ensuite il s'illumina. « Attends, ça veut dire que j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul pendant trois heures. Oui ! ». Il monta les escaliers au pas de course jusqu'à sa chambre et tira son clavier de dessous son lit. Il le mit sur ses pieds au milieu de la pièce, mit le son à fond et commença à jouer.

Il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures quand la sonnette retentit. « Quoi ? » bredouilla Shuichi. Il descendit et ouvrit la porte. Eiri Yuki était debout sur le perron avec une main dans sa poche, ayant l'air cool et sophistiqué. « Je commençais à croire que personne n'était là. J'ai sonné trois fois ». Il fit un sourire à Shuichi. « Je pouvais entendre la musique cependant. C'était toi ? »

Shuichi rougit. Il ne savait pas si Yuki se moquait de lui ou pas. « Je compose une nouvelle chanson. Je n'ais pas entendu la sonnette ».

« Tu compose de la musique ? »

« Oui »

« C'est très intéressant ». De la manière dont c'était dit, cela ne donnait pas l'impression que Yuki trouvait ça si intéressant que ça. Shuichi du s'empêcher de lui fermer la porte au nez. « Est-ce que Maiko est là ? » continua Yuki.

« Non, elle est avec sa troupe de théâtre ».

« Je pensait que ça se terminait à seize heures »

« C'est supposé, mais ils sont toujours en retard. En général elle ne rentre pas avant 18h. Je suis le seul ici ».

« Je vois ». Yuki regarda à l'intérieur de la maison. « Ca te dérange si je l'attend ? Elle m'a invité à dîner et je n'ais rien d'autre de prévu entre maintenant et tout à l'heure ».

« Elle t'as invité ? » s'exclama Shuichi irrité. « Ce n'est pas juste. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée tôt et maman vient juste de commencer un nouveau cours. Je suis celui qui doit préparer le dîner ce soir ».

Yuki sourit. « Oh, vraiment ? Je t'aiderais si tu veux. Je suis plutôt bon cuisinier ».

Immédiatement Shuichi s'illumina. « Sans rigoler ? C'est super, parce que je suis un très mauvais cuisinier. Je fais juste du riz parce que c'est la seule chose que je ne brûle pas. Entre ».

Yuki entra à l'intérieur. « C'est un peu tôt pour commencer à préparer le repas ».

« Je sais. Tu peux venir là-haut et écoute mes essais. Tu pourra me dire si ça sonne bien ».

« Je suis un écrivain, pas un musicien ».

« C'est bon. Pour le moment, j'essaye juste de mélanger les instruments correctement. Mais j'aime bien avoir une deuxième opinion des fois ». Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et Shuichi réalisa soudain que c'était le bazar. Rapidement, il ramassa les vêtements qui étaient par terre et sur le lit et les mit dans son placard. « Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit. C'est plus confortable que le sol ». Shuichi se rassit devant son clavier. Yuki le regardait intensément et les battements de cœur de Shuichi s'accélérèrent. « Est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux pendant que tu écoutes ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Yuki fixa ses magnifiques yeux dorés sur son visage. « Est-ce que la couleur de mes yeux te dérange ? Certains gens sont gênés par mes yeux clairs ».

Shuichi regarda rapidement ailleurs. « Je pense que tes yeux sont plutôt jolis. C'est juste que des fois ça me rend nerveux quand les gens me regardent ».

« Tu ne fais pas de la scène ? Tu ne devrais pas être habitué à ce que les gens te regardent ? »

« C'est différent quand je compose ». Shuichi sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il réalisa qu'il était en train de rougir. « Ca te dérange ? »

« Bien sur que non ». Yuki ferma ses yeux et se mit sur ses coudes.

Immédiatement Shuichi commença à jouer. Il fit bien attention de ne pas regarder Yuki jusqu'à ce qu'il est fini. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Yuki répondit sans ouvrir les yeux. « C'est sympa, mais je pense que la batterie est un peu trop forte. Si tu chantais, je pense que ça surpasserai les mots ». Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shuichi. « Mais ce n'est que l'opinion d'un écrivain. Je n'y connais vraiment rien à propos de la musique ». Il sourit.

Pendant un moment, Shuichi ne pu que le fixer. Le sourire de Eiri Yuki était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se secoua et regarda ailleurs. « N…non, tu as raison. Je pensais que c'était peut-être trop fort ». Il ajusta les boutons sur son clavier. « Et comme ça ? » Il joua un morceau de la chanson avec le volume de la batterie réduit.

« C'est mieux ». Yuki s'assit. « Mais je ne suis pas sur que mon opinion soit très valable ».

« Pourquoi elle ne le serait pas ? Tu écoutes de la musique, n'est-ce pas ? ». Shuichi baissa les yeux vers son clavier. « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

« Certainement »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec Maiko ? Il y a beaucoup de filles qui veulent sortir avec toi ».

« J'aime bien Maiko. Et elle est moins énervante que la plupart des filles ».

« Ah »

« Y a t il quelque chose à propos de ta sœur que je devrais savoir ? »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Shuichi. « Maiko est une super fille. C'est juste que… » Shuichi hésita.

« Tu penses que je vais la larguer après quelques rendez-vous et briser son cœur »

Shuichi fit oui de la tête. Ses joues étaient en feu.

« C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour ta sœur ». Yuki croisa ses jambes et mit un des ses bras sur ses genoux. « Tu as peut-être entendu que je ne sors pas souvent avec la même fille plus d'une fois. Mais je ne suis pas un gigolo. Je ne profite pas des filles ».

Shuichi ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de rougir plus. « Est-ce que tu parles de … ? »

« Sexe » dit calmement Yuki. « Je ne couche pas avec une fille à moins qu'elle me le demande vraiment. Je ne le fais pas forcément en plus. Tu peux me faire confiance avec Maiko. Je suis toujours un gentleman avec les filles sympas ».

« Je suis content d'entendre ça », dit Shuichi d'un ton faible. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues. Elles étaient chaudes.

« On a toujours du temps à perdre » dit Yuki, « Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Ok ». Shuichi était heureux de la distraction. Pour des raisons inconnues, penser à Yuki et au sexe le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il commença à jouer la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et il garda ses yeux fixés sur le clavier. Quand il eu fini, il leva les yeux pour trouver Yuki le regarder fixement. Le pou de Shuichi s'accéléra une fois encore.

« Tu es très doué » dit Yuki

« Merci »

« Est-ce que tu chantes aussi ? »

« Oui »

« Tu voudrais bien chanter quelque chose pour moi ? J'imagine que tu as une très jolie voix. Ta voix quand tu parles est très plaisante ».

Pendant un instant, toutes les chansons qu'il avait écrites disparurent complètement de son esprit. Le regard blond intense de Yuki l'envoûtait. « Je… euh… je… » bégaya Shuichi. Puis enfin une chanson lui revint alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'il puisse chanter avec les yeux de Yuki qui le fixait et dans lesquels il se noyait. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir commencer à chanter que Shuichi réalisa qu'il avait choisi une chanson d'amour. Il sentit ses joues brûler une fois de plus. Il chantait une chanson d'amour à Eiri Yuki !

Shuichi réussi à chanter la chanson jusqu'à la fin sans trop la malmener, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Yuki grimaçant largement.

« Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ? » rigola Yuki. « Ces paroles sont un peu cucul ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'une petite amie à avoir là-dedans ? C'est de la poésie ! »

« Et bien, j'ai écrit plusieurs histoires romantiques et je trouves que c'est mieux quand on a un peu d'expérience ».

Shuichi croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils. « Et bien je suis juste en seconde, tu sais ! On ne peut pas tous être des Dieux Grecs comme toi ! »

Yuki rigola encore. « Tu trouves que je suis si beau ? Merci ».

« Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » bafouilla Shuichi. _Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis toujours quand je suis avec lui ! _« J'ai juste voulu dire… »

« Je comprend » l'interrompu Yuki. « Peut-être devrions-nous commencer à préparer le repas ? »

« Je pense que oui ». Shuichi éteignit son clavier et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons », commença-t-il quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. « Maman a en général du poisson frais et il doit y avoir des pâtes… ». Il commença à chercher dans le réfrigérateur.

Yuki mit une main sur son épaule. « Pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas du riz ? Je vais m'occuper du reste ».

« Je ne sais pas », dit Shuichi nerveux. « Ce n'est pas normal que l'invité prépare le repas ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aime bien cuisiner ». Yuki lui fit un autre sourire éblouissant et il commença à sortir des ingrédients du frigo.

Shuichi se tourna vers le cuiseur de riz se sentant pantelant. Les sourires de Yuki lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Il se demandait si c'était ce que Maiko ressentait lorsqu'elle était avec Yuki. Cette pensée le stoppa dans ses actions. Il était un mec ! Il ne devrait pas penser à un autre homme de la même manière que le ferait sa sœur ! Shuichi ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Comment va le riz ? »

Shuichi se figea. « Je… je m'y mets tout de suite ». Rapidement il mit de l'eau et le riz dans la machine et la mit en marche. Il se pencha par dessus en attendant que l'eau commence à bouillir. _C'est ridicule ! _pensa-t-il.

« Regarder une casserole ne la fera jamais bouillir » dit Yuki derrière son épaule et Shuichi tourna sur lui-même surpris. Les cheveux dorés de Yuki étaient sur son front, accentuant la couleur de ses yeux. Il soutint le regard de Shuichi pendant quelques secondes. « J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« Euh, bien sur ! ». Shuichi vit des concombres attendant sur le plan de travail. « Je peux éplucher et couper ça ». Il prit l'éplucheur dans le tiroir et commença à éplucher un des concombres. Son cœur s'arrêta presque quand Yuki attrapa sa main et l'arrêta. Yuki se mit juste derrière lui jusqu'à ce que Shuichi puisse sentir la chaleur irradiant du corps de Yuki.

« Ca ne m'étonnes pas que ta mère te fasse porter un tablier », dit Yuki avec un rire doux. « Ta technique craint. Laisse moi te montrer ». Il mit ses bras de chaque côté de Shuichi, mettant une main sur celle de Shuichi, celle qui tenait le concombre et entoura ses doigts sur l'autre main de Shuichi, celle qui tenait l'éplucheur. « Tiens le comme cela et ensuite glisse l'éplucheur vers le bas, dans un long, et régulier mouvement. Tu vois ? Tu enlèves plus de peau et moins de pulpe quand tu le fais de cette manière. Tu perds la moitié du concombre de la façon dont tu le fais ». Il continua à bouger la main de Shuichi jusqu'à ce que le concombre soit complètement épluché. « Maintenant », continua Yuki « quand tu le coupe, il faut faire des morceaux étroits comme ça ». Il fit une démonstration, une fois de plus bougeant les mains de Shuichi. « Tu vois ? »

« Oui » répondit Shuichi dans un souffle à peine conscient de ce qui arrivait au malheureux concombre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était les mains de Yuki sur les siennes et la chaleur scintillante de la poitrine de Yuki contre son dos. Et il y avait aussi les occasionnels chatouillements des cheveux de Yuki qui frottaient contre sa joue. Seulement quand il parla, Shuichi réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il respira profondément et ses narines furent envahies par l'odeur intoxicante de la peau de Yuki. Il commença à trembler. « Je pense que je peux le faire maintenant », murmura Shuichi, bien que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il doutait être capable de tenir l'éplucheur quand Yuki relâcha ses mains.

« Bien ». Yuki retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire et Shuichi ferma ses yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu !_ pensa Shuichi. _Je deviens dingue. Je ne suis pas supposer réagir comme cela avec un autre mec ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Ca lui prit chaque parcelle d'attention pour se concentrer sur les concombres en face de lui. Malgré les instructions de Yuki, il finit par mutiler les concombres à sa façon malhabile, mais Yuki ne dit rien. Il sourit juste alors qu'il les ajoutait à ce qu'il était en train de préparer.

« Je vais mettre la table », annonça Shuichi. Il était prêt à tout pour sortir de la cuisine, même pour un instant. Etre seul avec Yuki le rendait fou.

La porte d'entrée claqua. « Je suis rentrée ! » dit Maiko.

Shuichi en tomba presque de soulagement. « On est dans la cuisine ! »

Maiko entra dans la pièce, mais s'arrêta, surprise, quand elle vit Yuki. « Oh, Yuki-san ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas te faire attendre ».

Yuki lui fit un de ses sourires éblouissants. « Pas de problèmes. Shuichi m'a tenu compagnie ».

« Et t'as fait cuisiner aussi, je vois ». Maïko fronça les sourcils et regarda Shuichi. « Honte à toi, faire cuisiner un invité ».

« Il s'est proposé ! » se défendit rapidement Shuichi.

« C'est vrai » dit Yuki. « Ca sera bientôt prêt. Quand est-ce que vos parents vont arriver ? »

« Maman devrait bientôt arriver. Papa en général n'arrive pas avant 18h30 ». Maiko s'inclina légèrement. « Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais me changer ». Elle se précipita hors de la cuisine.

Shuichi avait fini de mettre la table et était en train d'aider à mettre la nourriture en place quand Mme Shindo arriva.

« Yuki-san ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! » dit Mme Shindo. Elle se pencha sur la table et renifla. « Ca sent très bon, Shuichi, je suis impressionnée ».

« Je ne l'ais pas préparé » admit Shuichi. « Yuki-san a préparé le repas ».

« Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Yuki-san ». Mme Shindo s'inclina. « Vous êtes un jeune homme très agréable. Tu devrais le prendre comme exemple Shuichi ».

Shuichi ne dit rien. Il évita de regarder Yuki aussi. Il était effrayé de rougir encore. Pendant tout le dîner, il essaya de garder ses yeux fixer sur son assiette, car il réalisa qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur Eiri Yuki, il commençait à le fixer. Mais même quand il ne le regardait pas, il pouvait imaginer la façon dont les cheveux de Yuki tombaient sur son front et pouvait sentir le magnétisme de ses yeux. Shuichi alternait entre être incapable de manger et engouffrer sa nourriture si rapidement que sa mère le réprimanda.

Shuichi s'enfouit dans sa chambre après le repas dès que la courtoisie l'autorisait, mais il fut incapable de se concentrer sur ses compositions. Des pensées d'Eiri Yuki n'arrêtaient pas de l'interrompre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit avec ses mains dans sa tête, se rappelant encore et encore qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui.

Un peu plus tard, Maiko frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Est-ce que Eiri Yuki n'est pas merveilleux ? » s'exclama Maiko comme dans un rêve.

« Charmant » répondit Shuichi distraitement.

« Il a dit que tu avais joué pour lui ». Maiko n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que Shuichi était distré.

« Il est arrivait pendant que j'était en train de jouer. Je ne pouvais pas le laissait seul en bas jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ».

« C'était gentil de ta part Shuichi »

« C'est moi : M. Sympa ». Shuichi passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant complètement. « La prochaine fois, dis le moi avant quand tu comptes l'inviter ».

« Ok. Je l'ais invité dans deux jours pour que nous étudions » ;

Shuichi la fixa. « C'et vendredi soir. Vous allez étudier un vendredi soir ? »

« Oui ! » Maiko fit un grand sourire. « Il m'a déjà demandé de sortir samedi ! ». Elle tourna sur elle-même. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux Shuichi ? Ca sera notre troisième rendez-vous, et, de plus il a dîné ici deux fois déjà. C'est plus que toutes les autres filles avec qui il est sortit. Je pense que je lui plaît vraiment ».

« On dirait »

« Et bien, bonne nuit ». Maiko sortit de la pièce en dansant.

Shuichi rabaissa sa tête une fois de plus. « Je vais devoir le voir à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Fait chier ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'excite ? »

**A/N : Et voilà ! Les choses avancent pour Yuki et Shuichi, malheureusement il a fallu le sacrifice de nombreux concombres afin de satisfaire votre envie. C'est pourquoi les concombres ont exigé en compensation un grand nombre de reviews ! Si si c'est vrai ! Alors respectez leur dernière volonté ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** **MomsDarkSecret mais traduit par mes soins !**

**Pairing :** **Yuki X Shuichi et Yuki X Maiko**

**Warning**** : ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes ! (mais bon si vous lisez ça vous devez déjà vous en doutez !)**

Chapitre 3 : Perte de contrôle

« Shuichi ! Attends ! » appela Maiko. Elle rattrapa Shuichi alors qu'il se traînait jusqu'à l'école ce vendredi matin, son sac balancé sur une épaule.

Shuichi la regarda à peine alors qu'elle se mit au même rythme que lui. « Je croyais que tu étais déjà à l'école » dit-il. « Tu n'as pas l'association des élèves à diriger les vendredis matins ? »

« Ca a été annulé ce matin ». Maiko étudia son visage avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va Shuichi ? On a l'impression que tu couves quelques chose »

« Je suis juste fatigué ». Shuichi ne la regarda pas. Il n'étais pas près de lui dire qu'il était fatigué parce qu'il avait rêvé de Yuki toute la nuit. « Je n'ai pas très bien dormi ».

« Oh. Et bien, je me demandais si tu pouvais me rendre un service cette après-midi. Puisque notre réunion a été annulée ce matin, certains d'entre nous veulent qu'on se voie cette après-midi à la place. Donc est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît t'occuper de Eiri Yuki pour moi jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison ? Je devrais rentrer vers 17h ».

« Je pensais qu'il devais venir après le dîner ! »

« Je l'ai invité à venir dîner avant que je sache que la réunion était annulée ce matin ». Maiko agrippa son bras. « S'il te plaît Shuichi ! »

« Tu ne peux pas juste lui dire de venir plus tard ? »

« C'est ce que je vais faire, mais si la réunion prend plus de temps, je ne veux pas qu'il s'ennuie. Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider avec tes leçons ». Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux implorants et pleins d'espoir.

Shuichi soupira. « D'accord, Maiko, avec plaisir ».

« Merci Shuichi ! Tu es un chou ! ». Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. « Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. Je veux voir Eiri avant que les cours ne commencent. A plus tard ! ». Elle partit en courant, heureuse.

Shuichi baissa la tête. Juste ce dont il avait besoin : un autre après-midi seul avec Eiri Yuki. L'idée le laissa distrait et la journée avança horriblement. Trois professeurs lui crièrent dessus et il fit tomber son lait durant le déjeuner, mouillant ses pieds. Il rentra chez lui après son dernier cours, trop déprimé pour chercher Hiro. En plus de ça, ses devoirs lui prirent du temps, il venait juste de sortir son piano lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Eiri Yuki était aussi beau que d'habitude. Le pou de Shuichi accéléra rien qu'à le voir.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas » dit Yuki, « Maiko m'a dit qu'elle serait peut-être un peu en retard, mais je me suis dit que j'allais l'attendre, si ça ne dérange pas ».

« Euh, oui, pas de problème ». Shuichi fit entrer Yuki. « J'étais sur le point de commencer à m'entraîner, si ça ne pose pas de problèmes ».

« Puis-je écouter ? ». Yuki fixa ses yeux magnifiques sur le visage de Shuichi et lui fit un de ses sourires éclatants.

Shuichi s'obligea à respirer. « Euh… je dois m'échauffer avant. C'est plutôt ennuyant, mais je le fais tous les jours avant de commencer ».

« S'il te plait ne change pas tes habitudes pour moi » répliqua Yuki. « Je suis celui qui s'impose ».

« Ce n'est pas de l'imposition » grinça Shuichi. Son cœur battait très fort et il commençait à se raidir. Il était content de marcher devant Yuki alors qu'ils montaient à sa chambre. Il s'asseya rapidement derrière son clavier et se pencha dessus, regardant ses propres mains, mais il pouvait toujours sentir les yeux dorés de Yuki brûler sa peau. Après un effort, il commença à jouer. Il se trompa sur les deux premières mesures. Il ferma les yeux pour la troisième et la réussi, mais il gaffa pour la quatrième.

« Je pense que je te dérange » dit Yuki. Il y avait une note de rire dans sa voix et Shuichi frissonna.

« Tu ne me déranges pas » mentit-il. « Je ne suis pas habitué à faire mes gammes devant les gens ».

« Tout comme tu n'es pas habitué à composer devant les gens ? »

Shuichi leva la tête. « Ne te moque pas de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Peut-être que ça me dérange un peu que tu me regardes, mais tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi ! »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer » dit Yuki. Il sourit gentiment à Shuichi. « Je pense que tu es plutôt doué, donc j'imagine juste que je te déranges lorsque tu joues mal ».

Shuichi frissonna. « Tu penses que je suis doué ? »

« Oh oui »

« Merci ». Pendant un long moment, Shuichi ne put décrocher son regard de celui de Yuki.

Yuki se pencha. « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta sœur. Tu as les mêmes yeux et la même bouche. Seulement vos nez sont un peu différents ».

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est belle ? »

« Oui ». Yuki sourit largement. « Est-ce que tu veux savoir si tu es mignon aussi ? »

« Quoi ! ». Shuichi rougit. « Je ne voulais pas dire… ! Oh ! ». Il regarda ailleurs, nerveux.

« Tu est très mignon, tu sais ».

« S'il te plaît ne dit pas des choses comme ça » s'exclama Shuichi. « C'est embarrassant ».

« Je n'étais pas gêné lorsque que tu as dit que j'avais de jolis yeux l'autre jour ».

« C'est différent. Tes yeux sont jolis ». Les joues de Shuichi devinrent rouge pivoine. _Qu'est-ce qui me prend te dire un truc pareil ? _

« Donc tu ne penses pas que tu es mignon ? » répondit Yuki dans un faible rire. « Tu devrais regarder dans un miroir des fois ».

Shuichi mit ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Les provocations de Yuki l'excitaient encore plus. Il ferma ses yeux. « Les gars ne devraient pas se parler comme cela ! Quand j'ai dit que tes yeux étaient jolis, je ne voulais que ça sonne comme si je… je… ». Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

Le rire doux de Yuki envoyait des frissons d'excitation chez Shuichi. « Je ne me sentirais pas insulté. Ca ne me dérange pas si des gars pensent que je suis beau ».

Shuichi se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte. « On devrait peut-être attendre Maiko en bas », dit-il rapidement.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer ? Je pensais que tu faisais ça tous les jours ». Yuki le suivit jusqu'à la porte, mais il attrapa Shuichi par le bras avant q'il puisse s'échapper dans le couloir. Il fit reculer Shuichi et ferma la porte. « Tu devrais finir ton entraînement. Je promets de ne plus t'embêter ».

Shuichi hésita avant de se tourner. Yuki était juste derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas que Yuki voit à quel point il était excité, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait le cacher avec Yuki si près de lui. Il se tourna doucement, leva les yeux vers ceux de Yuki et se figea. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était sur que Yuki pouvait l'entendre. Il humecta ses lèvres.

« Je pense… que je suis trop fatigué pour m'entraîner » murmura Shuichi. « Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je me sens… ». Il se sentait étourdi, fixant le regard de Yuki. « Je pense que… peut-être… c'est trop dur… avec toi ici » finit-il faiblement.

Yuki mit ses mains sur les épaules de Shuichi et le poussa contre la porte. « Je pense que tu as raison sur le fait de devenir dur » murmura-t-il et il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser rapide. Yuki mit sa bouche sur celle de Shuichi, séparant ses lèvres et caressant sa langue gentiment contre les lèvres de Shuichi jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre sa bouche, lui aussi. Yuki glissa sa langue, la bougeant afin de caresser celle de Shuichi. Se sentant impuissant, Shuichi mit ses bras autour de Yuki et lui rendit son baiser. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Yuki, oubliant totalement qu'il essayait de cacher à quel point il était excité.

Quand finalement Yuki s'écarta, Shuichi tremblait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? » haleta-t-il.

« Parce que tu flirtais avec moi » répondit Yuki.

« Je ne flirtais pas ! » s'exclama Shuichi complètement paniqué. « Maiko m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie ! Je lui rendais juste service ! »

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé t'embrasser ? »

« Je ne savais que tu allais faire ça ! » Shuichi essaya de pousser Yuki. « Est-ce que tu embrasses souvent des gars comme cela ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

« Seulement avec ceux qui flirtent avec moi »

« Je ne flirtais pas ! » cria Shuichi. Des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Shuichi » dit Yuki, « ne pleure pas. J'ai cru que tu voulais que je t'embrasse. C'est ce que j'ai ressentit lorsque tu as répondu à mon baiser ».

Shuichi ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il arrêta d'essayer de s'écarter. « C'est ce que je voulais » murmura-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers Yuki. « S'il te plaît ne le dis à personne ! Les gens pensent déjà que je suis bizarre »

Yuki sourit. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Les gens penseraient alors que moi aussi je suis bizarre ».

Shuichi renifla et essuya son nez sur le dos de sa main. « Personne ne pensera cela, tu es trop populaire ».

« Peut-être ». Yuki sortit un mouchoir et commença à essuyer les larmes sur les joues de Shuichi.

« Est-ce que tu embrasses Maiko comme cela ? ». Shuichi se sentit idiot de poser cette question.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais embrasser Maiko comme cela ». Yuki le regarda dans les yeux. « Maiko n'est pas prête à avoir des relations intimes ».

Les yeux de Shuichi s'ouvrirent en grand quand il réalisa ce que Yuki insinuait. « Je ne suis pas prêt moi non plus ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu ne l'es pas ? » Yuki mit sa main sur le renflement du pantalon de Shuichi. « J'ai l'impression que certaines parties de ton corps le sont ».

« Ne me touche pas comme ça ! » haleta Shuichi. Il repoussa la main de Yuki. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec ! Les autres gars ne m'intéressent pas ! »

« Juste moi ? »

« Non ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Yuku mit ses bras autour de la taille de Shuichi, le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Shuichi se débattit un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas résister au baiser de Yuki. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Yuki et lui rendit son baiser. La jambe de Yuki était pressée contre l'érection de Shuichi et il frissonnait d'excitation. Toute trace de pensée rationnelle s'écarta de son esprit. L'étreinte de Yuki était la seule chose qui comptait.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se fermait, suivi par la voix de Maiko, fit que Shuichi s'écarta soudainement. « Maiko est rentrée ! » dit-il. Il regarda Yuki avec de grands yeux paniqués. « S'il te plaît ne lui dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Chut » dit Yuki calmement. « C'est juste entre nous deux ». Yuki le relâcha et Shuichi s'affaissa contre la porte. « Il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un sache ».

Maiko frappa à la porte. « Shuichi ? » appela-t-elle, « es-tu là ? ».

Avec effort, Shuichi essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ouvrit la porte mais resta un maximum derrière, sachant que Maiko n'aurait d'yeux que pour Eiri Yuki.

« Yuki-san ! » s'exclama Maiko. « Tu es déjà ici. Tu as attendu longtemps ? »

« Non, je viens juste d'arriver. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas en bas ? J'empêche Shuichi de s'entraîner ».

Shuichi sursauta, mais Maiko ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle parlait de sa réunion de l'association des élèves alors que elle et Yuki descendaient. Shuichi ferma la porte derrière eux et soupira de soulagement. Ce qui se passait avec Yuki devenait incontrôlable. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi attiré par lui ? » murmura Shuichi à lui-même. « Je dois arrêter de ressentir cela avant que quelque chose de pire n'arrive ».

Shuichi n'alla pas dîner ce soir là, prétendant être malade, car il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour faire face à Eiri Yuki si tôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« T'as une sale tête » remarqua Hiro avec désinvolture. « Dur week-end ? »

Shuichi se laissa tomber sur son siège à côté de Hiro et mit son sac à dos par terre. « J'ai travaillé sur ma musique tout le week-end ». C'était presque la stricte vérité. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, des rêves de Eiri Yuki l'avaient tourmentés au point qu'il se réveillait avec une érection ou des draps trempés.

« Nouvelle chanson ? »

« Ouais. Et des nouveaux arrangements pour les anciennes »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je viennes et que je les écoute ? »

« Peut-être demain. Je vais plutôt dormir cet aprèm »

« Ok »

« Secoue moi si tu me vois somnoler, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème ».

La maison avait l'air beaucoup plus loin de l'école que d'habitude. Tout ce que Shuichi voulait c'était de rentrer à la maison et de se mettre au lit. Les lundis étaient de bons jours pour une sieste car sa mère avait un cours d'art et Maiko avait danse. La maison serait vide jusqu'à 17h30 au moins. Normalement, il aurait utilisé ce temps pour jouer, quand personne n'était là à insister qu'il fasse ses leçons, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait l'intention de ne rien faire d'autre que de dormir.

Il trébucha alors qu'il monta les escaliers vers la porte d'entrée et fit tomber ses clés. « Fait chier ! ». Il se pencha pour les ramasser, mais une autre main passa devant la sienne et ramassa les clés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Shuichi ? »

Shuichi sursauta, paniqué, et tomba sur les fesses. Eiri Yuki était là, les clés de Shuichi dans une main, le regardant avec surprise.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas du m'entendre ». Yuki le présenta sa main.

Son pouls s'accéléra, Shuichi prit la main de Yuki et le laissa le remettre sur ses pieds. « Tu m'as appelé ? ». La main de Yuki était chaude et très agréable à serrer. Shuichi sentit une vague de désir et sa fatigue disparut soudain. Il ne pouvait pas écarter son regard des yeux dorés de Yuki.

« Je peux entrer un moment ? ». Sans lâcher la main de Shuichi, Yuki ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Shuichi à l'intérieur de la maison.

Shuichi regarda par-dessus son épaule, terrifié que quelqu'un les ai vu entrer dans la maison ensemble. La rue était vide. Yuki ferma la porte et tendit ses clés à Shuichi.

« Tu as l'air éreinté », dit Yuki. « Tu as joué tout le week-end ? »

« Euh, ouais ». Shuichi enleva ses chaussures et passa devant Yuki en direction des escaliers. « J'allais faire une sieste ».

« Est-ce que tu veux que je partes ? »

Cette simple question plongea Shuichi dans un maelstrom d'émotions. Une petite mais rationnelle partie de son esprit insista pour qu'il dise à Yuki de partir. La partie qui aimait sa sœur et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée insista pour qu'il dise à Yuki de partir. La partie de son esprit qui ne voulait pas admettre à quel point il voulait Yuki insista pour qu'il dise à Yuki de partir. Mais le désir ardant qui consumait son corps demanda qu'il dise à Yuki de rester.

« Non » murmura Shuichi. Il regarda derrière son épaule, sachant fort bien que son visage allait le trahir.

Yuki prit le sac à dos de Shuichi et le posa gentiment par terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shuichi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. « Je veux coucher avec toi ».

Shuichi ferma les yeux. « On ne peut pas ! Ma sœur … »

« Je ne la veux pas elle, je te veux toi ». Yuki l'embrassa encore et Shuichi se perdit. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour de Yuki et de lui rendre son baiser avec une passion fervente. « Maiko m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrerais pas avant au moins 17h » murmura Yuki à son oreille. « Et elle a dit que ta mère serait sortit tout l'après-midi ».

Shuichi acquiesça sans parler. Yuki lui prit la main et le conduisit là-haut vers sa chambre. Shuichi sentit la panique augmenter quand Yuki ferma la porte à clé. Il recula jusqu'à ce que ses genoux tapent contre le lit. « Yuki ! » s'exclama-t-il désespéré. « Je ne pense pas qu'on devrais faire ça ! Je n'ais jamais… été avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas comment… »

Yuki traversa la pièce et mit un doigt contre les lèvres de Shuichi. « Je l'ai fait et je sais comment ». Il enleva la veste de Shuichi et la mit sur le côté. La respiration de Shuichi s'accéléra alors que Yuki enlevait sa chemise et il haleta lorsque Yuki passa ses doigts contre la peau tannée de sa poitrine. Yuki enleva sa propre veste et la mit au pied du lit. Quand il enleva sa chemise, Shuichi s'assit abruptement. Yuki s'assit à côté de lui, se pencha et léchouilla le cou de Shuichi. Shuichi frissonna et ferma ses yeux. Yuki le fit se coucher gentiment et l'embrassa, sa langue taquinant la mâchoire de Shuichi, puis son menton pour arriver au creux de sa gorge.

Shuichi gémit sans pouvoir se retenir. « Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ! ». Yuki lécha son téton gauche et il grogna.

« Tu es très sensible » murmura Yuki. Il continua à caresser le téton de Shuichi avec le bout de sa langue.

« Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! » haleta Shuichi. « C'est trop bon ! »

« Tu crois ça ? ». Yuki fit descendre sa main et attrapa la verge de Shuichi.

« Oh » cria Shuichi

« Je pense que je peux te faire te sentir beaucoup mieux ». Yuki défit le pantalon de Shuichi, le fit descendre, et se baissa.

Shuichi cria fort une fois de plus et son dos se arqua. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Yuki, ses grognements devenant de plus en plus audibles, jusqu'à ce que son plaisir atteigne des sommets, jusqu'à l'orgasme. « Yuki ! » haleta Shuichi.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ça. Mais il y a plus ». Il enleva le pantalon de Shuichi complètement et leva ses talons pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon et s'approcha de Shuichi.

« Je ne pense pas que je veuille faire ça ! » s'exclama Shuichi. « Ca va faire mal ! »

« J'ai pensé à ça » le rassura Yuki. Il chercha derrière lui sa veste et sortit un tube de lubrifiant de sa poche. « Détends toi. Je vais y aller doucement » dit-il alors qu'il appliquait le liquide avec ses doigts.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » haleta Shuichi. Il agrippa les épaules de Yuki une fois encore.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« N…non » grogna Shuichi. « C'est… je…je pense …»

Yuki sourit. « Tu aimes ça ». Il enleva sa main. « Il est temps pour quelque chose de plus gros ». Il étala la crème qui était sur ses doigts sur lui-même, se pencha et pénétra Shuichi.

« Ah ! » cria Shuichi. Il ferma les yeux et bougea les hanches. « C'est trop bon ! N'arrête pas ! ». Les hanches de Yuki le plaquaient alors qu'il bougeait en rythme contre les fesses de Shuichi. Shuichi bougeait ses hanches de bas en haut, bougeant contre Yuki et gémissant avec joie. Le plaisir d'avoir Yuki bougeant en lui l'amenait fermement, et implacablement à l'extase. Il se arqua en pleurant de joie, et des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues alors que son orgasme envoyait des vagues de plaisir à travers tout son corps. Yuki émit un grognement guttural et se libéra.

« C'était merveilleux ! » murmura Shuichi quand il put enfin respirer normalement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Yuki. « Je ne le comprend pas, mais je t'aime Yuki ».

« Tous les philosophes te diront que l'amour n'a pas de sens » répliqua Yuki en souriant. Il caressa de haut en bas les cuisses de Shuichi.

« On doit le dire à Maiko » dit doucement Shuichi. « On ne peut pas… on ne peut pas juste dire qu'il n'y rien entre nous ».

« Pourquoi ? Elle est heureuse d'être ma petite amie et tant que je sors avec elle ça me donne une excuse pour continuer à te voir ». Il regarda directement dans les yeux de Shuichi. « Je veux continuer à te voir ».

« Mais Yuki… »

« Elle sera plus heureuse si elle ne sait pas ». Yuki enleva les jambes de Shuichi de ses épaules et se positionna entre, passant ses bras sous les épaules de Shuichi. Il embrassa Shuichi sur les lèvres. « Crois moi. C'est le seul moyen ». Il commença à bouger dans Shuichi encore et Shuichi ferma les yeux avec un grognement.

**A/N :**** j'espère que le lemon vous a plus. Ce n'est pas évident à traduire parce qu'il faut trouver les bons termes, alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ! Comme d'habitude reviews et je poste le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur****MomsDarkSecret**** mais traduit par moi**

**Pairing****YukixShuichi**** et ****YukixMaiko**

**A/N:**** Voilà le quatrième chapitre qui a été dur a publié. Il m'a fallu trois mois pour le traduire et je viens de me rendre compte que je l'avais recopié sur trois ordinateurs différents!! Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**A/N: Merci à tous pour vos ****reviews****, ça m'a vraiment encouragé pour la traduction laborieuse de ce chapitre.**

**ATTENTION certaines scènes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes**

Chapitre 4: Déception

Maiko avait un sourire rêveur quand elle entra dans sa salle de classe. Elle était la petite amie de Eiri Yuki! Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois et toutes les autres filles étaient terriblement jalouses. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir satisfait. Un groupe de filles qui parlaient à côté vinrent immédiatement entourer son bureau.

«Tu étais sortis avec Eiri hier soir, n'est-ce pas?»demanda une des filles, Hatomi, avec avidité.

««Oui!» Maiko sourit avec excitation. «Il m'a emmené dîner, c'était un super restaurant. J'ai du m'habiller correctement».

«Tu as trop de chance» soupira une autre fille, Keiko. «Je ne suis jamais sortit avec Yuki».

«Moi non plus» ajouta une troisième fille, Aiko.

La quatrième fille du groupe, Naniko, se pencha vers Maiko et demanda à voix basse, «J'ai entendu dire que Yuki ne sortait jamais avec la même fille deux fois si elle ne couchait pas avec lui au premier rendez-vous». Elle fixa Maiko du regard, «C'est vrai?»

Maiko rougit furieusement. «Es-tu en train de suggérer que j'ai…? ». Elle déglutit et regarda les autres autour d'elle. Elles étaient toutes en train de la regarder, impatientes. «Et bien, ce n'est pas vrai pour moi!» s'exclama-t-elle. «Je ne fais pas ça et Yuki me respecte. Il n'a jamais essayé de … de me forcer ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre! Il n'a même pas demandé».

Naniko se releva et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. «Il n'a pas demandé?». Elle eu un petit sourire satisfait. «Et bien, il doit attendre quelque chose. Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il resterait avec quelqu'un qui ne le satisfait pas physiquement?»

Maiko rougit encore plus. «Tous les garçons ne sont pas comme cela!»

«Peut-être juste avec Naniko!» murmura Aiko à Hitomi en pouffant.

Naniko se tourna vers elles. «J'ai entendu!» siffla-t-elle à Aiko. «Juste parce que j'ai…parce que j'ai…» son visage devint tout rouge et elle lança un regard méchant à Aiko. «Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi 'pure' que vous mais je ne suis pas une pute!»

«Mais je parie qu'elle serait prête à faire une gâterie à Yuki!» murmura Hitomi à Maiko. «Tu ferais mieux de te méfier».

Naniko tourna son regard vers Hitomi. «Ce n'est pas parce que mon petit ami m'a laissé tomber pour une autre fille que je vais faire pareil à Maiko! Ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle devrait se méfier! Je dis juste que Yuki à une réputation, c'est tout.»

«C'est vrai» acquiesça Aiko. «Naniko a peu être raison. Il risque de te laisser tomber si une autre fille lui propose d'écarter le jambes».

Hitomi acquiesça. «Tu n'as pas a allez jusqu'au bout, tu sais. Il sera probablement content avec seulement une pipe».

Maiko mit ses mains sur ses joues en feu. «Ne dites pas des choses comme ça!» cria-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendus. «Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose comme ca!».

«Ce n'est pas la même chose que de coucher» dit Naniko, «et les gars apprécient vraiment».

«Ce n'est pas si terrible» ajouta Hitomi. «Si le mec est assez excité dès le début, il sera rapide et tu n'auras pas à le faire très longtemps».

«Vous parlez avec l'expérience des habituées?». Naniko leva un sourcil en questionnement et Hitomi rougit.

«Si le gars est très sympa et que je l'aime bien, pourquoi pas?». Elle rigola nerveusement.

Aiko était scandalisée. «Tu ne m'avais jamais que tu avais fais ça!»

«Je l'ai fais seulement quelques fois» dit Hitomi à voix basse, «mais les mecs étaient vraiment mignons». Elle sourit largement. «Bref, Maiko, tu devrais y penser sérieusement. Yuki est un mec expérimenté. Peut-être qu'il t'apprécie vraiment, mais l'acte innocent doit l'aguicher depuis trop longtemps. Normalement, un mec va vouloir demander plus».

«Ouais» répondit Naniko. «Et s'il ne l'a pas de toi, il va peut-être le trouver ailleurs».

Leur professeur entra et frappa des mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. «S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous».

Maiko baissa les yeux, confuse alors que ses amies se dirigeaient vers leur place. Elle se demandait si elles avaient raison. Est-ce que Yuki faisait une pause dans sa routine habituelle en sortant avec une «gentille» fille comme elle? Peut-être qu'il voulait plus dans leur relation, mais il était trop gentleman pour demander. _Oh, nom d'un chien_! pensa Maiko. _Je vais devoir lui demander, mais je vais être si gênée! Et s'il dit oui? Que faire?_ Maiko ouvrit son agenda afin de sortir ses devoirs de la veille. Ses sentiments heureux d'il y a quelques instants s'étaient envolés. QU'est-ce que voulait Yuki? Sur le moment, Maiko n'était pas sure de le savoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi se sentait réellement coupable de sortir avec Yuki dans le dos de Maiko. Et ils sortaient ensemble. Ils allaient souvent à l'extérieur et se rencontraient régulièrement pour faire l'amour. Mais Shuichi était tellement amoureux, aucun sentiment de culpabilité n'était assez fort pour le faire arrêter.

Personne dans sa famille ne se doutait de quoique ce soit. Ils avaient tous l'air de penser que Yuki était seulement gentil avec le petit frère de sa petite amie. La première fois que Yuki avait suggéré qu'ils aillent voir un film ensemble, Shuichi avait été choqué t s'inquiétait que Maiko ne deviennent suspicieuse. Mais Maiko était occupée ce soir là et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir se film, alors elle leur donna son accord pour y aller. La culpabilité de Shuichi ce soir là avait atteint des sommets jusqu'au moment ou Yuki avait garé la voiture dans un endroit isolé et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur les banquettes arrières.

Mais c'était toujours difficile de se retrouver face à Maiko chaque jour, sachant à quel point elle serait blessée si elle découvrait ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement, son habitude de rester dans sa chambre tout le temps pour jouer de la musique lui permettait de la voir seulement au repas, où tout le monde était habitué à la voir dévorer sa nourriture et se ruer de nouveau dans sa chambre pour retourner à sa musique.

Et donc il était dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, travaillant sur sa dernière composition, les écouteurs branchés, quand Maiko entra dans sa chambre et le surpris tellement qu'il faillit faire tomber son clavier. Il enleva les écouteurs avec un petit cri.

«Non d'un chien, Maiko! Frappe avant d'entrer! Tu m'as fait peur!».

«J'ai frappé!». Elle secoua un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. «Tu ne devrais pas écouter la musique si fort, surtout avec des écouteurs. Tu vas abimer tes oreilles».

«On dirait Maman»

«Et bien elle a raison. Enfin, je voulais te demander quelque chose». Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit. «C'est assez personnel» commença-t-elle et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. «J'ais parlais à quelques unes des mes amies aujourd'hui…» Maiko hésita. «Tu sais que Eiri à la réputation d'être, et bien, expérimenté, hein?»

Shuichi acquiesça et baissa les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de rougir.

Maiko bougea, mal à l'aise. «Et bien mes amies m'ont dit… Oh! C'est si difficile à dire». Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges. «Mes amies pensent que je devrais coucher avec Eiri. Elles pensent qu'il va casser si je ne le fais pas. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'il va faire? Est-ce qu'il parle de moi de cette façon?»

Shuichi déglutit. Que pouvait-il faire? Il n'allait pas lui dire que Yuki n'était pas du tout intéressé par elle de cette façon. «Honnêtement Maiko, on ne parle pas de toi en général, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Yuki sort avec toi».

«Vraiment?»

«Yuki t'aimes bien Maiko. Je ne penses pas qu'il casserait avec toi juste parce que vous ne couchez pas ensemble». Ca avait l'air d'être la bonne chose à dire et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Maiko s'illumina. «Tu le penses vraiment?»

Shuichi fit signe que oui.

«Oh c'est un tel soulagement!». Maiko sourit et expira d'un coup. «Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas attiré par lui, tu sais» dit-elle. «Je trouve que Eiri est vraiment sexy, c'est juste que je ne pense pas être prête».

«Tu ne devrais pas te précipiter dans le sexe Maiko» dit Shuichi très sérieusement. «C'est facile de se sentir dépassé». _Dis le gars qui est plus que dépassé!_ pensa Shuichi.

«Quand même si je ne devrais tout de même pas lui en parler» dit Maiko de manière pensive. «Pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu».

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire!» dit Shuichi rapidement. «Tu sais à quel point Yuki peut-être direct. S'il avait voulu en parler, je suis sur qu'il l'aurait déjà fait».

«Je suppose…» Maiko se mordit la lèvre. Puis elle se leva et fit un autre grand sourire à Shuichi. «Bien, je devrais arrêter de te déranger. Merci pour le conseil Shuichi, j'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de ma parler». Elle sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Shuichi fixa la porte fermée un long moment après qu'elle soit partie, ses mains se tortillant sous ses genoux. «Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?» murmura-t-il. «Je devrais arrêter de la voir, mais comment faire quand il est tout ce à quoi je pense?».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri connaissait l'emploi du temps de la famille Shindo mieux que de la sienne. Il savait précisément quand M. Shindo partait travailler le matin et quand il revenait le soir. Il connaissait tous les cours de Mme Shindo et quand elle devait y aller. Il savait quand les réunions et des clubs dont faisait partie Maiko avait lieu et faisait bien attention à tous les changements de son emploi du temps. Et pratiquement tous les après midi, quand il savait que en-dehors de Shuichi la maison serait vide, Eiri allait le voir.

C'était presque comme une drogue. S'il ne pouvait pas y aller pour quelques raisons que ce soit, Eiri devenait impatient et irritable. Et après une après-midi avec Shuichi il se sentait toujours calme et relaxé. C'était complètement dingue et très excitant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Eiri n'était pas prudent. Il faisait toujours attention que personne ne le voit entrer dans la maison des Shindo quand il y allait pour voir Shuichi.

Lundi était son jour préféré, puisque Shuichi était toujours seul et que Eiri sortait en général avec Maiko le week-end. Mais Maiko s'était tordu la cheville quand elle et Eiri étaient sortis ce samedi, donc elle était rentrée au lieu d'aller à son cours de dance de lundi et Eiri n'avait pas pu voir Shuichi. De ce fait le mercredi suivant, il était très énervé et déterminé à passer l'après-midi entière au lit avec Shuichi. Mais ça n'aida pas du tout qu'une amie à Mme Shindo s'arrêta à l'improviste et tint le crachoir à Shuichi sur le porche durant 20 minutes, pendant qu'Eiri attendait, hors de vue depuis la route.

«Qu'est-ce que cette stupide vache voulait?!» cracha Eiri dès que Shuichi ouvrit la porte. «J'ai attendu une éternité qu'elle parte».

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire et peu de la colère d'Eiri s'évapora. «Elle voulait juste discuter».

Eiri passa devant lui et enleva ses chaussures. «Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ta mère? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais occupé?».

«Parce que je n'étais pas occupé». Shuichi tapa du doigt contre le torse de Eiri. «Tu n'étais pas encore là». Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Eiri et mit son visage contre son torse. «Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur ma nouvelle chanson parce que j'espérais que tu allais venir». Sa voix était basse. Eiri le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux. «Allons au lit». «Ok».

Eiri aimait toucher le corps de Shuichi. Sa sensibilité aux caresses faisait qu'il était très réceptif, ce qui augmentait le plaisir de Eiri. Eiri se moquait des amants qui restaient couchés là et le laissaient se satisfaire. Il voulait quelqu'un qui devenait fou par ses caresses, quelqu'un qui bougeait avec lui, qui continuerait pour lui et qui demanderait plus. Qui aurait suspecté que cette personne puisse être Shuichi?

Et le déshabiller était une partie du plaisir. Eiri pouvait parcourir presque tout le corps de Shuichi et provoquer une réponse érotique. Alors quand ils avaient le temps de jouer, Eiri déshabillait Shuichi lentement, embrassant et suçant la peau de Shuichi quand elle était exposée. Il essayait toujours de commencer à des places différentes, pour changer, et aujourd'hui il commença par lever le bas de la chemise à Shuichi alors qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à coté de l'autre sur le lit et il embrassa le bas de son dos. Shuichi gémit doucement. «Oh ciel!Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si bon?»

Eiri continuait à lever la chemise de Shuichi, traçant son chemin sur la colonne vertébrale de Shuichi.

«Tu sais que tu me rends dingue?»

«C'est le plan. Tu bandes?»

«Je bandais quand tu es entré»

«C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi». Eiri embrassa l'épaule droite de Shuichi.

«Tu as perdu du poids? Tes os ressortent plus».

«Je fais le même poids que d'habitude» répondit rapidement Shuichi.

Eiri le suspectait de mentir, mais il ne poussa pas plus loin. En fait, il était certain que Shuichi avait perdu du poids. Il connait le corps de Shuichi probablement mieux que Shuichi lui-même puisqu'il pouvait voir des endroits que Shuichi ne pouvait pas. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de Shuichi et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Puis il pressa le dos de Shuichi contre son torse, embrassant son cou juste sous l'oreille tout en caressant les tétons de Shuichi avec ses doigts. La respiration de Shuichi se transforma en gémissements. Ses tétons étaient durs sous les doigts de Eiri. Eiri prit les petites protubérances entra son pouce et son index et les pinça gentiment. Shuichi haleta et Eiri en profita pour lui enlever sa chemise et la jeter plus loin. Puis il prit le bras gauche de Shuichi et le léchouilla, commençant à l'épaule et descendant le long de son torse. Il souleva Shuichi avec son bras gauche et le mit sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir embrasser son torse jusqu'à son téton gauche.

La respiration de Shuichi augmenta rapidement et il haletait plus fort lorsque la langue de Eiri joua avec la chair rose tendue. Eiri prit la protubérance entre ses lèvres et le suça doucement, 'étirant lorsqu'il s'écarta du jeune homme.

«Ohh!» grogna Shuichi. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il haletait fortement. La bosse dans son jean était bien voyante.

«Je pense que si je t'excite encore plus, tu ne seras pas capable de m'attendre» ricana Eiri.

«C'est tellement bon!» gémit Shuichi.

Eiri amena les lèvres de Shuichi aux siennes et l'embrassa avec avidité. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Shuichi, empêchant la langue de Shuichi de s'échapper afin qu'il puisse la sucer. «Voudrais-tu que je suce autre chose?» murmura Eiri.

«Je vais venir si tu y touches» haleta Shuichi.

«C'est l'idée» rigola Eiri. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Shuichi et le descendit après ses hanches. Prudemment, il fit la même chose avec son boxer. «Couche-toi». Eiri se lécha les doigts. Il se mit entre les jambes de Shuichi et utilisa sa langue et ses doigts pour l'exciter, faisant en sorte que la respiration de Shuichi augmente rapidement pour atteindre son maximum jusqu'à l'orgasme.

«Ah, Yuki!» cria Shuichi.

Eiri embrassa le ventre de Shuichi. «Enlève ton pantalon et tourne toi». Tandis que Shuichi obéissait, Eiri se déshabilla et sortit le lubrifiant de la poche de sa veste.

«Je devrais laisser ça ici. On fait l'amour ici plus souvent que n'importe où ailleurs».

«Mais si ma mère le trouve!» couina Shuichi. «Elle a toujours le nez dans mes tiroirs pour ranger mes vêtements».

Eiri rigola. «En effet, ça serait gênant!». Il mit du gel dans sa main et s'en mit sur lui-même. «Mets-toi à genoux». il leva les hanches de Shuichi et se mit derrière lui, à genoux, le pénétrant doucement mais fermement.

Shuichi laissa tomber sa tête sa tête sur l'oreiller et gémit. «Doucement, d'accord?» souffla-t-il. «je veux apprécier au maximum». Eiri bougea ses hanches doucement. «C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire» murmura-t-il.

Il pencha la tête alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Shuichi était incroyablement bon. Eiri savourait le plaisir infini d'être en lui. Les grognements de joie de Shuichi l'excitaient encore plus. Eiri accéléra ses coups doucement, laissant le plaisir entre eux augmenter progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux en train de crier de plaisir.

Eiri se libéra le premier, mais il n'arrêta pas de bouger jusqu'à ce que le cri d'extase de Shuichi annonça qu'il venait de se libérer lui aussi. Il se retira et ils se couchèrent ensemble sur le lit, Eiri collé au dos de Shuichi. Eiri passa ses bras autour de lui et tint fermement Shuichi contre lui.

«Je t'aime Yuki» murmura Shuichi.

Eiri fut silencieux pendant un moment. «Tu te sens toujours coupable?»

«Comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir coupable?» répondit Shuichi. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. «Je viens de faire l'amour avec le petit ami de ma sœur».

«Ca ne te rend pas heureux que je veuille être avec toi?»

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie!»

«Mais ce n'est pas assez?»

Shuichi soupira. «C'est assez. Mais je me sens quand même coupable».

«Tu ne manges pas» dit Eiri au bout d'un moment.

Shuichi se tortilla. «Si!»

Eiri plaça ses mains contre le torse de Shuichi. «Je peux sentir tes côtes. Je ne pouvais pas les sentir aussi facilement quand on a commencé».

«C'est dur!» s'exclama Shuichi mécontent. «Comment est-ce que je pourrais rester assis là en train de manger et d'écouter Maiko parler de votre dernier rendez-vous? Je voudrais juste lui dire la vérité!»

«Si Maiko le découvre, on ne pourra plus se voir».

«Je sais!». Shuichi commença à pleurer doucement. «Je t'aime tellement Yuki! Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir! Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire!»

Eiri mit ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Shuichi. «N'y pense pas pour le moment. Je vais te donner quelque chose d'autre à penser». Il se recoucha et pénétra Shuichi qui gémit.

Eiri commença à bouger et prit l'érection de Shuichi avec sa main. «Pour le moment» murmura Eiri à son oreille «c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quoique ce soit d'autre en dehors de moi». Shuichi gémit avec joie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maiko était fatiguée quand elle rentra chez elle après son cours de théâtre. Avec seulement deux semaines avant de jouer la pièce, les répétitions devenaient tendues. _Je devrais arrêter d'aller à la_ _dance jusqu'à ce qu'on est joué la pièce_ pensa-t-elle. _Je n'ais plus assez d'énergie pour faire les_ _deux_. Elle s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures et regarda surprise, les chaussures alignées devant elle.

_Eiri__ est la! Il doit être dans la chambre de __Shuichi_. Maiko finit d'enlever ses chaussures, fit tomber son sac à dos à côté de la rampe d'escalier et se dépêcha de monter. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de Shuichi un peu surprise. Tout était silencieux. Elle frappa.

«Entrez!» cria Shuichi

Maiko ouvrit la porte. Shuichi et Yuki étaient assis par terre au milieu de la pièce jouant aux cartes. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. «Je me demandais pourquoi c'était si silencieux».

«Yuki m'apprend à jouer au poker» dit Shuichi. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ses cartes, l'air très concentré.

«Oh je ne voulais pas vous dérangez», Maiko se sentit un peu énervé mais Yuki posa ses cartes et lui sourit.

«On allait arrêter. Ca ne te dérange pas Shuichi, n'est-ce pasShuichi?»

Shuichi posa lui aussi ses cartes. «Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je dois travailler sur ma chanson de toute façon».

Il fit un grand sourire à Yuki. «J'ai de l'inspiration». Yuki lui sourit à son tour.

Pendant u moment Maiko se sentit comme une étrangère. «Euh, Eiri, tu as du temps pour parler? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te demander».

Shuichi lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais Maiko l'ignora.

«Bien sur Maiko». Yuki se leva. «J'attendais de te voir, après tout»

«Oh!» le pou de Maiko s'accéléra. «Et bien, descendons comme cela on ne dérangera pas Shuichi». Elle se retourna et montra le chemin jusqu'au salon.

Mais une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le canapé, Maiko n'était pas sure par où commencer.

«Eiri nous sortons ensemble depuis un moment déjà»

«Oui»

«Je me demandais …» Maiko baissa les yeux. C'était si dur! «Je me demandais si ça t'arrives de penser à … nous… de façon plus proches»

«Plus proches?»

Maiko sentit ses joues devenir roses. «Tu sais. Plus … intimes»

«Ah» Yuki prit ses mains dans les siennes. «Maiko je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui te rende mal à l'aise. J'aime bien ta compagnie. Je n'ai aucun problème si notre relation reste comme elle l'est actuellement».

Maiko leva les yeux, surprise. Yuki lui sourit gentiment. «Tu es sur?»

«Bien sur. Je sais ce que les gens disent sur moi» dit Yuki «et il y a une part de vérité dedans, mais je traîte les gens de la façn dont ils attendent d'être traités; tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver ou à qui que ce soit d'autre que tu mérites d'être avec moi».

«Merci d'être si honnête, Eiri» répondit Maiko avec soulagement. «Je ne voulais pas croire ce que mes disaient mais je n'ai aucune expérience, donc je n'étais pas sire».

Yuki mit sa main sous son menton et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

«Ais toujours confiance en tes propres sentiments Maiko»

«D'accord!» Elle lui offrit un grand sourire. «Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que nous avons parlé. Tu restes pour dîner?»

«J'adorerais. Je vais aider à cuisiner».

**A/N: 6 ****reviews**** et le chapitre suivant arrivera, fraichement sortit du four!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur****MomsDarkSecret**** mais traduit par mes soins**

**Pairing****Yuki**** x ****Shuichi**** et ****Yuki**** x ****Maiko**

**A/N****: Merci à tous pour vos ****reviews****. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaine de vos questions! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5: Problèmes

Naniko, Hitomi et Aiko assaillirent Maiko dès qu'elle entra dans la classe le vendredi matin.

«Et bien?» demanda Naniko. «Tu lui as parlé?»

«Oui» répondit Maiko, essayant d'avoir l'air causal. «On a parlé de notre relation brièvement, Yuki-san était content de celle-ci telle qu'elle est. Il a dit qu'il ne me demanderait jamais quelque chose pour laquelle je ne serais pas prête».

«Vraiment?» Le visage de Naniko montrait largement son étonnement. « Et t'as cru ça?»

«Bien sûr!Pourquoi je ne devrais pas y croire? Yuki-san n'a aucune raison de me mentir.» Maiko prit son temps pour sortir ses bouquins et ses devoirs de son sac. Les regards incrédules de ses amies la faisaient douter.

«Peut-être pas» dit Hitomi. «Mais toutes celles à qui j'ai parlé, on dit qu'il était vraiment impatient dans une relation.»

Aiko acquiesça. «Mon amie Yoko est sortie avec lui une fois, et quand elle lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient se revoir, il lui a dit qu'elle parlait trop. Elle a été très blessée.»

«Mais pas assez pour arrêter de lui courir après» ajouta Naniko avec un air de mépris. «Elle m'a dit qu'il avit dit qu'il coucherait avec elle si elle promettait de ne pas parler tout le temps. Elle a dit que c'était un bon coup.» Naniko pouffa. «Mais après il l'a jeté parce qu'elle avait dit merci.»

Aiko rougit. «Elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça» murmura-t-elle.

Maiko fronça les sourcils. «Je ne sais rien des autres filles avec qui il est sortit. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires». Elle ne voulait pas les regarder dans les yeux. «Tout ce que je vous dis c'est qu'il a dit qu'il appréciait notre relation comme elle était. Elle plissa les lèvres.

Naniko devint soudain penseuse. Regardant son visage, les yeux d'Hitomi s'ouvrirent en grand.

«Tu ne penses pas que …?» commença Hitomi.

Naniko acquiesça. «C'est quelque chose qu'il ferait.» ajouta-t-elle.

«Mais c'est vraiment petit!»

Aiko regarda l'une et l'autre sans rien comprendre. «De quoi parlez-vous?»

Naniko regarda brièvement Maiko et baissa la voix avant de répondre. «Depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec toi, les autres filles l'ont laissé tout seul. Mais ne je peux croire qu'il est heureux de faire abstinence. Je parie qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut autrement donc il n'en a pas besoin de ta part, et en même temps tu fais un bon écran.»

«Je ne suis pas un écran!» s'exclama Maiko. Elle sentait que des larmes se formaient sous ses yeux, elle baissa rapidement la tête. «Yuki-san tient à moi! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez!»

Naniko mit une main sur son épaule. «Je suis désolée Maiko. Je ne veux rien insinuer. Je souhaites juste que tu ne sois pas blessée et je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je suis juste peut-être toujours furieuse parce que Gendo m'a laissé tomber.»

Maiko ne répondit pas et les trois filles s'éloignèrent, murmurant entre elles. Une larme courrue le long de sa joue et Maiko l'effaça avec sa main. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que Naniko disait, mais elle connaissait la réputation de Yuki. Beaucoup de filles disaient avoir couché avec lui et elles ne pouvaient pas toutes mentir.

«Pourquoi ne veut-il pas coucher avec moi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi?» Maiko regarda dans la direction de Naniko. Les trois filles la regardaient et elle détourna rapidement le regard.

«Je devrais peut-être lui demander de nouveau s'il ne fait que m'utiliser.» Maiko renifla et du se secouer pour contenir ses larmes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tête de Shuichi était peline de musique. La mélodie était tellement persistante qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien de ce qu'il l'entourait. Hiro du le secouer pour lui faire remarquer que leur prof principal le regardait avec un air très irrité.

«Shindo» dit M.Hanodi, les sourcils froncés. «Je vous ai demandé de lire la phrase sur le tableaux.»

Shuichi sauta pour se mettre debout. «Oui Monsieur! Je suis désolé Monsieur!» Il regarda le tableau où Monsieur Hanodi avait écrit une phrase en anglais. Shuichi lut la phrase à haute voix, faisant de son mieux pour bien prononcer.

«Et bein, c'était certainement une interprétation intéressante, Shindou.» La classe rigola.

«Nakano, voudriez-vous essayer?» Hiro se leva et lu la phrase à haute voix.

«Merci» Monsieur Hanodi retourna à son cours.

Shuichi se pencha vers Hiro et murmura «C'est ce que j'ai dit!»

«Difficilement» ricana Hiro. «Tu as mal prononcé 4 mots!»

«Il n'y en a que 6 dans la phrase!»

Hiro fit un large sourire.

«Merde!» grommela Shuichi.

«Nouvelle chanson?»

«Ouais!» Shuichi s'illumina. «Tu veux venir à la maison et l'écouter?»

«Bien sûr! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.»

Ils marchèrent ensemble à la maison Shindo après l'école. Ca rappelait le vieux temps à Shuichi, travailler sur la musique et ne s'inquiéter de rien.

«Je pense que ça sonne comme une chanson d'amour. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Hiro?»

«Dans le style. Tu as écrit beaucoup de chansons d'amour dernièrement.»

«C'est vrai?» Shuichi garda les yeux baissés sur le clavier. «Je suppose que c'est juste l'état dans lequel je suis.»

Hiro resta silencieux un moment. «Comment s'en sort ta sœur avec Eiri Yuki?»

Shuichi se figea. «Très bien. Pourquoi demandes-tu?»

«Il y a des rumeurs à l'école. Tu ne faisais pas attention?» Hiro contempla le regard vide de Shuichi avec amusement. «C'était une question stupide! Bien sûr que tu ne faisais pas attention. Les étudiantes disent que Yuki trompe ta sœur.»

«Quoi!» Shuichi regarda Hiro avec étonnement. «Est-ce qu'elles savent avec qui?» La panique faisait vibrer sa voix.

«Non» Hiro le regarda étonné. «Quel est le problème? Tu sais qui c'est?»

«Non» cria Shuichi une fois de plus. «Il n'y a rien du tout! Je te le jure!» Il regarda Hiro son visage passant du blanc au rouge.

«Shuichi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu agis bizarrement.»

«Oh mon dieu!» s'écria Shuichi. Il mit son visage entre ses mains. «C'est moi! Je suis celui avec qui il sort! Je sors avec le petit ami de ma sœur!»

Hiro cligna des yeux surpris.

«C'est la vérité!» déclara misérablement Shuichi. Il regarda Hiro. «Ca dure depuis des semaines, presque depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Maiko.» Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux le long de ses joues.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis tellement amoureux de lui que je ne peux penser correctement»

«Tu couches avec lui?»

«Oui» admis Shuichi d'une petite voix.

«Je dois dire que je suis complètement surpris. Je pensais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose avec toi mais je n'ai jamais pensé…» Hiro s'arrêta «Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais, n'est-ce pas?»

Shuichi acquiesça, effaçant les larmes des ses joues de ses deux mains.

« Tu ne devrais pas couché avec le petit ami de ta sœur»

Shuichi se remit à pleurer. «Je sais» s'exclama-t-il. «Je n'arrête pas de me dire ça mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter.Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est de me regarder et je tombe dans ses bras. Etre avec lui est tellement merveilleux!»

Hiro se rassit. «Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais il utilise soit Maiko, soit toi, et l'un ou l'autre ce n'est pas bien. Un mec correct ne ferait pas ça.»

«Nous la décevons tous les deux» répliqua Shuichi tristement. « Elle va me hair quand elle le découvrira.»

«Elle ne le découvrira peut-être pas si tu arrêtes de le voir dès maintenant. Casse avec lui.»

«Je ne peux pas» Shuichi baissa la tête et soupira. «Je ne veux pas». Il leva les yeux vers Hiro, les yeux plein de larmes. «Je l'aime vraiment Hiro».

Hiro soupira « Je te crois. Je pense que tu es fou, mais je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il se passe»

«Merci»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri ferma la porte de bureau du journalisme pour arrêter le bruit provenant du couloir. Les rumeurs à propos de lui et Maiko avaient déferlées comme un torrent en une seule journée. C'était vraiment irritant. Ils avaient sûrement à discuter de quelque chose de mieux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'éditorial qu'il écrivait sur la baisse des résultats des étudiants, mais il continuait à sombrer dans un discours hargneux à propos des commérages. Il fini par effacer tout l'article par irritation et s'écarta de l'ordinateur.

«Syndrome de la page blanche?»

Eiri se retourna et trouva son ami, Tohma Seguchi, debout devant la porte fermée.

«Je ne t'ais pas entendu entrer»

«Apparemment». Tohma le gratifia d'un sourire amusé et traversa la pièce pour s'appuyer contre le bureau à côté de lui. «Tu te caches des rumeurs?»

«Je travaille. J'essaye en tout cas». Eiri passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. «Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde trouve ma vie personnelle beaucoup plus intéressante que les études?»

«Parce que tu es une des plus belles personnes de ce lycée, mon ami». Tohma secoua les cheveux d'Eiri.

«Alors c'est vrai? Tu la trompes?»

Eiri fronça les sourcils. «Ce ne sont pas tes affaires».

Tohma sourit. «Donc c'est vrai! Et bien, j'ai ma propre théorie que je veux tester».

«Tu veux bien te casser?» grogna Eiri.

«Pas avant que tu ais répondu à ma question. J'y ai beaucoup pensé». Tohma commença à faire des allers retours. «Les filles de cette école ne peuvent absolument pas garder un secret, donc si tu faisais ça avec l'une d'elles à côté, je suis sur qu'elle l'aurait dit à quelqu'un et j'en aurais entendu parler. Donc tu n peux pas coucher avec une fille de cette école». Tohma fit une grimace en regardant Eiri.

«Mais je te connais et tu ne perdrais pas du temps avec une fille difficile à voir, donc ça ne peut pas être une fille d'une autre école. Alors après je me suis dit: avec qui passes-tu beaucoup de temps en dehors de moi et de Maiko?». Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Eiri. «Puis ça m'ait apparu: Shuichi Shindo». Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit gentiment.

«Alors dis-moi, quand es-tu devenu bisexuel?»

«Tu te crois malin, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui en effet. Réponds à la question».

Eiri se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. «Donc tu as trouvé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?»

Tohma fit un sourire suggestif à Eiri. «Et bien si j'avais su que tu étais à voile et à vapeur, j'aurais persisté».

«Ce n'est pas drôle Tohma»

«Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. Les filles ne sont pas les seules à penser que tu es sexy. Tu couches avec lui?»

Eiri lui fit un regard noir. «Pardonne moi de demander, mais pour ceux d'entre nous qui font partis du cercle des 'n'ont-jamais-été-baisés-par-Yuki-mais-aimerais-bien' aimeraient savoir ce qu'il a et que nous n'avons pas. Est-ce que c'est pour lui que tu as commencé à sortir avec Maiko? Comme ça tu avais une excuse pour te retrouver avec lui?»

«Non, en fait j'ai demandé à sortir avec Maiko parce que je l'aime bien. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Shuichi Shindo avant que je le rencontre chez elle».

«Et maintenant tu couches avec lui. Combien de temps as-tu attendu? Un jour?». Tohma secoua la tête. «Où est-ce qu'il est venu vers toi?»

«L'attraction était mutuelle».

«J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question à savoir combien de temps après que tu l'ais rencontré as-tu commencé à lui faire l'amour».

«Tu as l'air un peu fixé sur le sexe».

Tohma rigola. «Peut-être. C'est arrivé tout de suite, n'est-ce pas?»

«A peu près une semaine après».

«Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu le fais avec un mec, après toutes les fois où je l'ai proposé et que j'ai été rejeté. Où étais-je peut-être trop subtil? Comment t'a-t-il attrapé?»

«Ce n'étais pas comme ça. Shuichi…m'attires, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi».

«Je veux bien le croire, s'il s'est lancé alors que vous ne vous connaissiez que depuis une semaine. Bref, pourquoi continus-tu à sortir avec Maiko si Shuichi est celui que tu veux?»

Eiri soupira d'exaspération. «Parce que si je casse avec elle, je n'aurais aucune raison de rester ami avec Shuichi».

«Ca doit être un bon coup».

«Ca suffit Tohma!»

«Et bien, tu vas devoir casser avec elle tôt ou tard. Ca ou il va falloir que tu commences à coucher avec elle. Les rumeurs que tu l'as trompes ont traversé toute l'école, ce que tu fais d'ailleurs, donc sauf si tu veux qu'elle le découvre, tu ferais mieux de lui donner une raison de ne pas te questionner»

«Je ne vais pas coucher avec Maiko»

«Et bien tu ferais mieux de casser avec un garçon de seconde, ça va faire du grabuge».

Eiri se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. «Je souhaiterais presque ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Ma vie est devenue si compliquée»

«Alors arrête de le voir»

«Tu crois que je me ne me suis pas dit la même chose? Mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, on finit au lit et je ne peux pas. J'aime vraiment être avec lui». Il ferma les yeux et soupira. «Je suis vraiment baisé, Tohma. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça finisse mal».

Tohma agrippa l'épaule d'Eiri et le secoua gentiment. «Laisse le tomber Eiri. C'est la seule chose à faire, que tu laisses tomber Maiko ou non»

Eiri ne répondit pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maiko ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Yuki à propos des rumeurs. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de preuves et ça pourrait être insultant s'il pensait qu'elle y croyait. Mais lors de leur rendez-vous samedi soir, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer certaines choses. Bien qu'ils fussent assis côte à côte à la petite table dans le restaurant, il y avait une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps. Les autres couples étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et partageaient même de la nourriture alors qu'ils se murmuraient à l'oreille. Yuki était toujours charmant et il la traitait avec beaucoup d'affection, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de romance dans sa façon d'être, mais pas un brin de passion. Maiko finit par en conclure que, pour quelque raison que ce soit, Yuki n'était pas du tout attiré par elle physiquement. Et pourtant il continuait de sortir avec elle. C'était très bizarre.

«J'ai entendu que votre prof principal» dit Yuki, surprenant Maiko et la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

«Oui, c'est vrai. Mme Suzuki prend ses congés maternité. M. Konoto la remplace».

«J'espère que ça ne va pas causer de problèmes pour tout le travail que tu as déjà fait pour organiser le cérémonie des diplômes».

«Ca ne devrait pas». Maiko ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. «Mme. Suzuki a emmener M. Konoto à notre réunion hier matin pour être sure qu'il comprenne exactement comment elle veut que les choses se déroulent. Je pense qu'elle lui fait un peu peur. Je ne pense pas qu'il essayera de changer quoique ce soit».

«Tant mieux. Ca m'a pris des semaines pour que M. Shintai comprenne son rôle de tuteur du journalisme. On s'entend bien maintenant qu'il a compris qu'il était supposé faire ce que je lui disait».

Maiko rigola.

«Au fait» demanda Yuki d'un coup, «est-ce que tu sais si Shuichi est occupé demain?»

«Shuichi?» Maiko fut surprise par le changement de sujet. «Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi?»

«J'ai deux entrées pour le dernier jour de la convention des jeux vidéos demain et Tohma ne peut pas venir avec moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher le ticket et je me suis dit que ça pourrait plaire à Shuichi».

«C'est sympa de ta part de penser à lui. Il adore les jeux vidéos» Maiko sourit en imaginant le cri d'excitation de Shuichi lorsqu'il recevra l'invitation. «J'ai l'impression qu'il sort avec toi aussi souvent que moi!» ajouta-t-elle, mais dès que les mots furent sortis de ses lèvres, quelque chose l'interpella.

«J'aime bien Shuichi» dit Yuki avec un petit sourire. «C'est marrant d'être avec lui».

Le sentiment s'intensifia.

Yuki sirota son eau. «La première de ton spectacle n'est pas la semaine prochaine?»

Le fait de mentionner sa pièce chassa le sentiment dérangeant au loin. «Si! C'est dans une semaine, en fait. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas?»

«Bien sur, je ne voudrais pas le louper».

Maiko commença à parler de la pièce et de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient encore à résoudre et elle oublia les rumeurs et les sentiments gênants. Yuki l'écouta attentivement, ses yeux fixés sur son visage. Quand il la regardait comme cela, c'était difficile pour Maiko d'imaginer qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison plus tard dans la soirée, elle avait oublié que Yuki voulait inviter Shuichi à la convention le lendemain.

«Tu crois que Shuichi est toujours debout?» demanda Yuki quand il l'escorta jusqu'à la porte.

«Oh! La convention. J'ai oublié». Soudain le sentiment oppressant revint. Maiko regarda sa montre. «Il est probablement toujours debout, s'entraînant avec son casque comme ça maman ne peut pas savoir qu'il n'étudie pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'entrerais pas pendant que je vais voir?»

«Merci»

Yuki attendit dans l'entrée pendant que Maiko montait jusqu'à la chambre de Shuichi. Elle écouta un moment avant de frapper à la porte, mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était assis devant son clavier avec son casque sur les oreilles et ses yeux fermés, ses doigts dansant sur le clavier. Son expression était concentrée et pendant un moment Maiko ses sentit coupable de l'interrompre. Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il lui sourit. Il enleva son casque.

«Salut Maiko. Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé?»

«Très bien. Yuki est en bas. Il veut te demander quelque chose».

Les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandirent et il sauta sur ses pieds. «Ah oui? Quoi?» Mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. Il passa devant elle comme une flèche et se jeta dans les escaliers. «Salut yuki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Maiko regarda du haut des escaliers alors que yuki avait les yeux fixés que le visage de Shuichi.

«J'ai des entrées pour la convention des jeux vidéos demain. Tu veux y aller?»

Shuichi sauta dans les airs en poussant un cri. «Tu rigoles! C'est super! Merci de me le proposer. A quelle heure?»

«Je viendrais te chercher à onze heure»

«Super. Je serais prêt»

Yuki leva les yeux vers elle. «Bonne nuit Maiko. Je te verrais Lundi».

«Bonne nuit». Maiko le regarda en plissant le front alors que Shuichi sortit pour échanger quelques mots avant qu'il parte. Le sentiment de gêne qui patientait à l'arrière de sa tête vint au devant et insista sur le fait que Yuki n'avait même pas offert de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. «Toi et Yuki êtes devenus de très bons amis», dit-elle à Shuichi lorsqu'il remonta les escaliers.

Une légère rougeur apparue sur les joues de Shuichi. «Je pense que oui. C'est un gars bien».

«Oui en effet».

«Et bien, bonne nuit!». Shuichi se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma rapidement la porte.

Maiko fixa sa porte fermée pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller vers sa propre chambre. Un sentiment de jalousie s'insinua en elle. Shuichi passait autant de temps qu'elle avec Yuki, peut-être plus quand elle considérait tous les après-midis où elle rentrait à la maison et que Yuki était déjà là. S'il voyait une autre fille, quand avait-il le temps?

**A/N: Et voilà!! Pauvre ****Maiko****, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Enfin, je suis sure qu'elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux si vous laissiez des ****reviews****! Tous à votre souris!! **

**MESSAGE DE LA PETITE SŒUR: afin d'écrire ce chapitre l'auteur a outrageusement exploité sa petite sœur toute innocente. Si vous trouvez cela indigne faite le remarquer dans les ****reviews**** ou envoyer vos dons aux 36 63 pour l'arrêt de l'esclavage des petites sœurs. Tous unis contre les auteurs de ****fanfics**** exploitant BOOOUUUUHHHH!!!!! **

**FIN DU DELIRE DE LA PETITE SOEUR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** **MomsDarkSecret mais traduit par moi !**

**Pairing**** : Shuichi et Yuki , Yuki et Maiko**

**A/N**** : Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !! Désolé pour le retard, je fais ce que je peux !! lol **

Chapitre 6 : Vérité blessante

« C'était super ! » s'exclama Shuichi. « Et merci de m'avoir acheté ce jeu ». Il mit le sac contenant le jeu vidéo contre sa poitrine et sauta sur place. « Tu es sur que ça ne va pas déranger tes parents si on joue chez toi ? Je peux être très bruyant ».

Yuki sourit. « Mes parents ne sont pas à la maison. Ils sont chez de la famille à Kyoto ». il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et montra le chemin dans la maison. « Ils vont rentrés tard ce soir donc tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu veux ». Son sourire devint taquin.

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire malgré ses joues rouges. « Je veux jouer au jeu un peu »

« C'est ce que nous allons faire »

Assis par terre, les jambes croisées, en face de la console de jeu dans la chambre de Yuki, Shuichi battit rapidement Yuki quatre fois de suite.

« Tu es sur que tu n'as pas jouer à ça avant aujourd'hui ? » se plaignit Yuki. « Tu es extrêmement bon à ça ».

« C'est la première fois ! » lui assura Shuichi. Il se pencha et embrassa Yuki sur la joue. « Je suis juste plus doué que toi àa ça ».

« Sale gosse ! » Yuki mit Shuichi sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Shuichi fit tomber sa manette afin de pouvoir passer ses bras autour de Yuki et de lui rendre son baiser avec passion. Yuki défit les boutons du pantalon à Shuichi et commença à caresser son membre à travers son sous-vêtement.

« Mmm… » gémit Shuichi. « J'adore ça » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Yuki.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enlèverais pas tes vêtements ? » murmura à son tour Yuki.

« Tu essayes juste de m'avoir facilement ». Shuichi s'écarta des lèvres de Yuki. « Je pense qu'on devrait jouer pour ça. Celui qui gagne la prochaine partie à le droit d'enlever n'importe quel vêtement du perdant ». Il souleva un sourcil. « Le premier qui finit tout nu doit laisser le gagnant faire ce qu'il veut ».

« Tu me mets a pied du mur »

« Je veux être au-dessus cette fois »

« On verra ça »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shuichi n'avait pas un seul vêtement d'enlever et Yuki n'avait plus que ça chemise.

« Tu m'as eu » grogna Yuki.

« Je t'ai complètement écrasé » déclara Shuichi. « Lève tes bras ». Il déboutonna le chemise de Yuki lentement et la leva au dessus de sa tête sans enlever les manches.

« Ca ne va pas s'enlever de cette façon »

« Je sais ». Shuichi fit u grand sourire alors qu'il faisait un nœud avec la chemise de façon à ce que les mains de Yuki soient coincées au dessus de sa tête. Ensuite il poussa Yuki de façon à ce qu'il soit sur le dos. « Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'amuser ». Il se coucha sur le corps nu de Yuki et l'embrassa passionnément. « Dis que tu m'appartiens » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Yuki.

« Shuichi… »

« Dis le ! » Shuichi mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

« Aïe ! Très bien ! Je t'appartiens »

« Bien. Maintenant souviens-toi, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi ». Shuichi se mit sur le côté. « Premièrement, je veux que tu me dises quand quelque chose te fais du bien, d'accord ? »

« Oui maître »

Shuichi rigola. « J'adore ça ! ». Il rampa jusqu'au pied de Yuki et prit son pied droit. Allant délibérément lentement, il entoura le gros orteil de Yuki de ses lèvres et le suça. Yuki laissa sortir un faible soupir. « Tu aimes ça ? »

« Oui » grogna Yuki alors que Shuichi reprit son activité sur son orteil. « Hmmm… Ah… tu me fais bander ».

« J'ai remarqué » Shuichi passa à son gros orteil gauche. Yuki gémit. Shuichi lécha 'intérieur de sa cheville.

« J'adore ça… »

Shuichi leva la jambe de Yuki et se pencha afin de pouvoir suçoter derrière son genou.

« J'adore ça aussi… »

Shuichi continua de monter vers l'intérieur des cuisses de Yuki. « Ta peau sent bon. Elle a un bon goût aussi ».

« C'est vraiment très agréable »

Shuichi continua à monter et la respiration de Yuki s'accéléra. Puis Shuichi s'assit en souriant. Yuki grogna. « J'espère que tu ne compta pas t'arrêter là ».

« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, tu te souviens ? »

« Je peux faire des suggestions ? »

« Bien sur ! Mais cependant je les ignorerais ». Shuichi se leva et commença à se déshabiller. « Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer ça. Tu me fais toujours me sentir tellement bien quand on fait l'amour. Je veux faire la même chose pour toi ».

« Alors que suis attacher et sans défenses ? »

« Oh oui ! » Shuichi enleva son pantalon. « Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais à quel point tu m'excites ! »

Yuki regarda l'érection de Shuichi et souleva un sourcil. « Si je te croirais »

Shuichi baissa les yeux et s'exclaffa. « D'accord c'est plus que voyant. Mais puisque j'ai l'habitude de ressembler à ça quand je suis seul avec toi, je pense que c'est utile de mentionner que je suis extrêmement excité en ce moment ». il e rassit entre les jambes de Yuki. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois prêts pour moi ». Il se pencha et commença à faire plaisir à Yuki.

Yuki ferma les yeux tout en gémissant. « Tu sais, c'est … plutôt excitant… d'avoir une gâterie quand je suis attaché comme ça ». Shuichi continua et les gémissements devinrent plus forts. Il gémissait continuellement quand Shuichi s'arrêta. « Tu me tortures ! »

« Juste pour une seconde ». Shuichi se mit sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté et mit sa main entre ses jambes pour guider Yuki à l'intérieur de lui. Il ferma les yeux avec un grognement alors qu'il se positionnait sur l'érection de Yuki. Il cambra le dos et descendit, agrippant les cuisses de Yuki alors qu'il montait et descendait en poussant sur ses genoux.

Yuki gémit et bougea avec lui, ses hanches se levant contre Shuichi, ses ongles grinçant contre le sol. Il fermait et ouvrait ses poings, gémissant tout haut avec un plaisir profond. Shuichi y allait franchement, bougeant ses hanches de plus en plus vite. Yuki commença à crier à travers sa bouche ouverte, ses hanches se ruaient contre Shuichi alors que sa poitrine se soulevait.

« Shu-chan ! » gémit Yuki.

« Tu aimes ça ? dit Shuichi en haletant. « Parce que j'aime vraiment ça ! »

« Oui ! » fut tout ce que peut dire Yuki. Des larmes de plaisir glissèrent de ses yeux.

Shuichi commença à gémir tout haut. « Oh Yuki ! Je vais venir ! »

Un cri d'extase fut la seule réponse de Yuki. Il plaquait ses hanches fort contre celles de Shuichi, le soulevant dans les airs. Shuichi serra les cuisses tremblantes de Yuki, et s'y cramponna de toutes ces forces lorsqu'il atteint son orgasme.

« AHH !! »

Yuki s'écroula sur le sol et Shuichi lui tomba dessus, s'affalant sur sa poitrine.

« C'était vraiment bon ! » haleta Yuki

« Je t'avais promis que tu aimerais »

« J'aime un homme qui tient sa parole »

Shuichi leva sa tête. « Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

« Bien sur »

« Tu ne le dis jamais »

« On est amant Shuichi »

« On couche ensemble »

Yuki secoua la tête et embrassa le front de Shuichi. « Nous sommes amants » répéta-t-il doucement. « J'ai couché avec d'autres gens. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai fait l'amour ».

Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ». Yuki l'embrassa sur la bouche. « Je devrais te ramener à la maison. Il est tard ».

« Je voudrais rester avec toi plus longtemps ». Shuichi défit les mains de Yuki et commença à s'asseoir, mais Yuki attrapa ses épaules et le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Puis il regarda Shuichi dans les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour toi, Su-chan » dit-il. « Je veux vraiment être avec toi ».

Shuichi lui rendit son regard, mais il ne dit rien. Yuki n'avait toujours pas dit les mots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était une chance de pouvoir Shuichi deux jours à la suite. Eiri avait bien prit soin de demander à Maiko dès lundi matin si elle allait à son cours de danse de l'après-midi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était tentée de ne pas y aller à cause de la pièce de théâtre, mais Eiri l'avait convaincu d'y aller. Il se sentit un peu coupable de causer ça. Maiko avait un fort sentiment d'obligation envers les autres et ça la rendait facile à manipuler. Elle avait aussi l'air fatiguée, ce qui le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable, mais l'envi de voir Shuichi était trop forte pour être ignorée. Donc quand il la vit s'en aller ave les autres filles à son cours de danse, Eiri alla directement à la maison Shindo.

« Yuki ! » s'exclama Suichi quand il ouvrit la porte. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Maiko m'a dit qu'elle allait sécher la danse aujourd'hui ».

Eiri le prit dans ses bras dès que la porte fut fermée. « Je l'ai convaincu d'y aller. Je voulais te voir ». Il embrassa Shuichi passionnément, savourant la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Shuichi. Shuichi lui rendit son baiser avec un total abandon. « J'adore vraiment t'embrasser » murmura Eiri. « Des fois quand j'embrassais des gens j'ai le sentiment qu'ils pensent à autre chose. Quand je t'embrasse, j'ai la distincte impression que tu ne penses à rien d'autre que moi. J'adore ça ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Shuichi le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne penses toujours qu'à toi ».

Eiri lui rendit son regard se sentant un peu submergé. La dévotion de Shuichi était intimidante. Il mit ses lèvres sur le front de Shuichi. « Je veux te faire l'amour ».

Shuichi le serra contre lui. « Deux jours à la suite ! On n'a encore jamais fait ça ». Il prit la main de Eiri et lui fit monter l'escalier. Dans sa chambre, Shuichi se coucha sur le lit avec un grand sourire. « J'était justement en train de penser à quel point ça serait agréable de t'attacher encore ». Il rigola. « C'était vraiment hot ! »

Eiri s'allongea à côté de lui. « Je crois que ça devrait être mon tour ». Il défit da ceinture et l'enleva de son pantalon. « Mets les mains au –dessus de ta tête ». Shuichi fit ce qu'on lui demandait et Eiri passa la ceinture autour de ses poignets. « N'est-ce pas pratique que ta tête de lit est des décorations sur le bas ? » Eiri enroula la ceinture à travers les barres et l'encercla autour des poignets de Shuichi. « Maintenant reste couché et laisse moi m'amuser ».

Les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandir d'excitation. « Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de ma faire ? »

Eiri commença à déboutonner la chemise de Shuichi. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être voir à quel point je peux t'exciter sans te faire venir ». La respiration de Shuichi s'accéléra lorsque Eiri ouvrit sa chemise et fit glisser sensuellement ses doigts sur son torse. « Même si je m'attends à ce que ça ne marche pas de nombreuses fois ». Il sourit et Shuichi prit une grande inspiration. Eiri passa un doigt le long du haut du pantalon de Shuichi. « Tu as l'air d'être en avance par rapport à moi ». Shuichi commença à haleter. « Je crois que je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour ça ».

Etre esclave au lit réussissait à Shuichi. Il était déjà extrêmement sensible aux stimulations sexuelles. Le fait d'être attaché augmentait sa réceptivité de façon surprenante. Eiri découvrit que pratiquement tout ce qu'il faisait à Shuichi, le faisait venir. Il arriva à enlever le pantalon de Shuichi sans rien déclencher, mais dès que Eiri toucha son érection, Shuichi éjacula.

« Ttt, ttt, Shuichi » s'amusa Eiri. « Tu dois mieux te contrôler que ça ».

« Je n'y peux rien ! » haleta Shuichi. « Je suis tellement excité ».

« Oh, mais tu ne m'as même pas commencé à être excité ». Eiri suça son téton droit et Shuichi poussa un fort gémissement. « Maintenant » murmura Eiri, laissant ses lèvres frotter contre le téton de Shuichi pendant qu'il parlait. « Je vais te montrer ce que ça veut dire d'être vraiment excité ».

Tout ce que Eiri faisait à Shuichi, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement excitant à le faire quand Shuichi ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Eiri réalisa qu'il était autant excité par le fait que Shuichi ne pouvait rien faire que Shuichi lui-même, mais s'il arrivait à contrôler son excitation beaucoup mieux que Shuichi. Au moment où Eiri se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Shuichi et où il leva ses hanches afin de le pénétrer, Shuichi avait déjà éjaculé deux fois de plus.

« Maintenant Shuichi, c'est ton tour de tout me donner » murmura Eiri alors qu'il commençait à pénétrer Shuichi aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Le plaisir que cela procura était choquant. De toutes les fois où il avait été dans Shuichi, cette fois ci était plus que stimulante. Shuichi cria alors que Eiri le prenait, tout son corps tremblant en réponse aux coups de reins puissants de Eiri.

L'extase de sa délivrance fut telle que la respiration d'Eiri s'arrêta. Pendant un instant, il ne put bouger ni penser. Il s'accrochait juste à Shuichi alors que toute son existence était accrochée pour un moment à l'incroyable plaisir qu'il ressentait dans ses reins. Quand il put enfin fixé son regard sur Shuichi, il vit que Shuichi avait aussi éjaculé.

Shuichi pleurait alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. « Oh Yuki » dit-il dans un souffle. « Ca n'a jamais été aussi fort pour moi ».

« Pour moi non plus ». Eiri fixa Shuichi alors que la vérité de cette annonce s'insinua en lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme Shuichi le faisait. En fait, au lit ou hors du lit, il préférait la compagnie de Shuichi. Regardant son visage, Eiri su ce que Shuichi voulait entendre mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. A la place, il dit « On devrait prendre une douche avant que Maiko ne rentre. Tu as vraiment tout sali ».

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu es juste trop doué »

Eiri sourit à son tour. « J'étais inspiré »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maiko se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du laisser Yuki la convaincre d'aller à son cours de danse. Elle n'aurait pas manqué grand-chose. Les autres filles avaient fini par se disputer à propos de la musique à choisir et Maiko était finalement partie plus tôt, prétextant qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait mal à la tête en fait, à cause de leur dispute, donc ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était un soulagement d'être rentré chez elle.

Mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle s'arrêta, surprise. Les chaussures de Yuki étaient alignées à côté de celle de Shuichi dans l'entrée. Elle ferma la porte, le front plissé. _Pourquoi Yuki est ici ? Il savait que je serais à la danse._ Elle posa son sac de cours et celui de gym où elle se tenait et enleva ses chaussures. Juste au moment où elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Yuki apparu en haut. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

« Eiri-kun ! » s'exclama Maiko. « Je ne savais pas que tu veais ». Elle le fixa, perplexe. « Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux sont mouillés ? Tu prenais une douche ? »

Yuki mit la main dans ses cheveux et sourit. « Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage » répondit-il. « J'ai dû mouiller mes cheveux à ce moment là ». Il descendit des escaliers et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Oh ». Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais pour le moment Maiko laissa passer. Son mal de crâne la rendit soudain fatigué de se sentir comme s elle manquait toujours quelque chose. « Eiri, j'ai le sentiment que notre relation ne nous mène nulle part. On sort tout le temps, mais je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse mieux maintenant que quand on a commencé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors toujours avec moi ? Toutes mes amies pensent qu'on devrait coucher ensemble désormais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas l'air du tout attiré par moi physiquement. Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Yuki lui fit un sourire désarmant. « Maiko, juste parce que les autres filles sont uniquement intéressées par moi pour le sexe ne veut pas dire que je te vois de la même façon. Je t'aime bien pour d'autres raisons ».

« Quelles raisons ? Selon mes amies, tu faisais l'amour deux ou trois fois par semaine avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Tout le monde pense que tu couches toujours avec quelqu'un et je sais que ce n'est pas moi ? Qui est-elle ? Qui vois-tu ? »

« Je ne vois aucune autre fille Maiko » dit Yuki patiemment.

« c'est ce que je me suis dit quand je voulais croire que mes amies avaient tort. La seule personne avec qui tu as l'air de passer autant de temps qu'avec moi c'est Shuichi… »

Maiko s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase alors que la réalisation vint à elle. Soudain, toutes les fois où elle était rentrée et avait trouvé Yuki déjà ici, toutes ces fois où il avait emmené Shuichi se promener, tous les regards et les murmures échangés prirent sens. Elle fixa Yuki et la résignation sur son visage lui dit tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Comment as-tu pu ? »murmura-t-elle. La sensation dans son estomac lui donnait envie de vomir. « Avec mon frère ? Tu sors avec mon frère ? ». Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face.

« Maiko… »

« Sors d'ici » cria-t-elle soudainement. « Sors de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! ».

« Maiko s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer »

« Non ! » hurla Maiko. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. « DEHORS ! ». Elle ferma les yeux très forts, autant pour retenir ses larmes que pour ne plus le voir. Elle resta paralysée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un léger courant d'air lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Puis elle laissa prendre ses mains sur ses flancs et regarda en haut des escaliers. « Shuichi »murmura-t-elle. Elle monta lentement les escaliers, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas devant la porte et elle ne frappa pas. Elle ouvrit la porte si brutalement qu'elle frappa contre le mur dans un grand bang.

Shuichi était assis sur son lit. Il sauta au son de la porte se fracassant contre le mur et se jeta immédiatement à genoux devant elle, ses mains en signe de prière. « Je suis désolé Maiko ! Je suis tellement désolé ! » pleura-t-il.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! « s'écria Maiko. « Tu m'as trahi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive ! » pleurnicha-t-il. « Je te le jure ! »

« Dis moi que tu n'as pas couché avec lui » demanda agressivement Maiko. « Dis moi que tu n'es pas son amant ! »

Shuichi baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Je ne peux pas ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je l'aime ! »

Pendant longtemps, Maiko ne pu penser à rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était regarder Shuichi et l'imaginer dans les bras de Yuki recevant les baisers qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. « Je te hais ! » murmura-t-elle. « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! ». Elle s'en alla d'un coup et regagna sa chambre. Soudainement aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle s'affala sur son lit, étouffant ses hoquetements dans la taie couvrant son oreiller.

**A/N : Ca y est ! Maiko est au courant. Que va-t-il se passer désormais ? Yuki et Shuichi vont-ils continuer leur relation ? La suite au prochain épisode (qui risque de mettre du temps à arriver) REVIEWS !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur****MomsDarkSecret**** mais traduit par mes soins**

**Pairing****Yuki**** x ****Shuichi**** et ****Yuki**** x ****Maiko**

**A/N: Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre!! Il a mit du temps à venir mais le voilà, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**** Et merci encore pour vos gentils messages, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que ça plait tant!**

Chapitre 7: Cœur brisé

La maison était totalement silencieuse quand Mme. Shindo arriva. Elle fut un peu surprise et un peu inquiète. Normalement, l'un des enfants aurait dû être en train de préparer à manger à l'heure actuelle, mais il n'y avait aucun signe montrant que quelqu'un avait était dans la cuisine de tout l'après-midi. «Bonjour?» appela-t-elle. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle alla jusqu'au bas des escaliers. «Maiko? Shuichi?» Quand il n'y eu toujours pas de réponse, elle monta.

La porte de la chambre de Shuichi était ouverte. Il était couché sur le sol, son dos face à la porte. Pendant un moment, elle sentie la panique la gagner mais elle vit ses côtes monter et descendre preuve qu'il respirait. _Il dort_. Se sentant soulagée, elle continua le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Maiko. La porte de Maiko était fermée. Mme Shindou frappa. Il n'y eu aucune réponse et elle frappa de nouveau. Cette fois, elle entendit une réponse étouffée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Maiko était couchée sur son lit, ses bras serrés autour de son oreiller. Son visage était couvet de traces et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait forcément du pleurer. Mme Shindo se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

«Maiko? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?» Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

«Yuki…» mumura Maiko.

Le cœur de Mme Shindo s'arrêta. «Est-ce qu'il… t'as fait quelque chose?»

«Non» dit Maiko sur un ton désolé. «Il… sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre».

«Oh!» Mme Shindo fut surprise. Eiri Yuki avait l'air très attaché à Maiko. Il avait passé tellement de temps à leur maison. Elle caressa les cheveux de Maiko une fois de plus. «Je suis désolée ma chérie. Des fois les jeunes hommes développent d'autres intérêts» commença-t-elle.

«C'est Shuichi!» cria soudainement Maiko. Elle s'assit et passa ses bras brusquement autour du cou de sa mère. «Il couchait avec Shuichi!»

«Quoi?» Mme Shindo était perdue. Elle était sure de ne pas avoir bien entendue.

Maiko pleura sur l'épaule de sa mère. «Yuki et Shuichi sont amants. Il l'a admit».

Mme Shindo ne savait pas quoi dire. Avec un fils et une fille, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle aurait besoin de se préparer pour faire face à un conflit de petit ami. Et Shuichi était trop jeune pour avoir des relations intimes! Comment était-ce arrivé? Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu? Une furie soudaine lui brûla le ventre, la rendant nauséeuse. Elle avait eu confiance en Eiri Yuki! Elle lui avait fait confiance avec sa famille et il les avait trompés! Elle serra Maiko dans ses bras.

«Je suis tellement désolée, ma chérie! Je croyais vraiment qu'il tenait à toi».

«Il m'a utilisé pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Shuichi»

«Il nous a tous utilisé, Shuichi aussi», dit Mme Shindo aussi gentiment qu'elle le put, essayant de supprimer sa propre colère. «Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, mais Yuki en a fait sa victime aussi».

«Il savait ce qu'il faisait!»

«Shuichi est toujours un enfant, Maiko. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre dans quoi il mettait les pieds».

Maiko se rassit et fixa sa mère dans les yeux. «Il a 16 ans. Ce n'est pas un petit garçon». Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. «Je n'essaye pas de blâmer Shuichi mais comment pourrais-je lui pardonner?» Il savait à quel point Yuki était important pour moi».

Mme Shindo acquiesça. «Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Je sais que c'est dur». Elle prit les mains de Maiko dans les siennes. «On va y aller doucement. Je suis sure que Shuichi se sent aussi mal que toi».

Maiko poussa un profond soupir. «Papa sera bientôt à la maison. Je ferais mieux d'aller préparer à manger. Peut-être que faire quelque chose de normal me fera me sentir mieux». Elle fit à sa mère un pauvre sourire.

«Je te rejoins pour t'aider».

Maiko passa devant la porte de Shuichi sans la regarder. La suivant, Mme Shindo s'arrêta à l'embrasure et baissa les yeux vers Shuichi. Elle entra et se mit à genoux en face de lui. Shuichi avait ses poings serrés placés contre sa poitrine mais ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il avait clairement pleuré lui aussi.

«J'ai parlé à Maiko» dit Mme Shindo

Shuichi l'a regarda avec une expression dévastée. «Je ne voulais pas la blesser» murmura-t-il.

«Est-ce qu'il t'a séduit?»

Shuichi secoua la tête lentement. «Je voulais être avec lui»

«Shuichi, tu es trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de sentiments»

«Je ne suis pas trop jeune!» s'exclama-t-il. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur une main. «J'aime Yuki! Je l'aime vraiment!»

Mme Shindo se rassit sur ses talons. La déclaration de Shuichi la rendait furieuse. «Il t'a utilisé Shuichi, et il a trompé Maiko pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Je vois bien que t'es sentiments sont très forts, mais c'est fini. Je t'interdis de revoir Eiri Yuki. Je t'interdis de lui parler. Ca veut dire pas de téléphone, pas d'emails, pas de texto, pas de messenger. Et je suis sérieuse».

Shuichi la regard. Son visage devint pâle. «S'il te plaît, non! J'ai besoin de lui!»

«S'en est assez!» Mme Shindo se leva. «Fais ce que je te dis, Shuichi. Eiri Yuki n'est plus le bienvenu dans cette maison».

Shuichi s'affaissa sur le sol avec un sanglot à briser le cœur. Mme Shindo ferma la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle sortit. Ses propres yeux la piquaient. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser ça arriver à ses enfants? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maiko était contente que elle et Shuichi allaient rarement à l'école ensemble. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face. Ca faisait mal de penser que toutes les fois qu'elle lui parlait de commencer une relation plus intime avec Yuki, il le faisait déjà lui. Une fois de plus, elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle était tellement peu attirante que même un garçon était plus attirant? Et maintenant elle allait devoir faire face à ses amies. Maiko se demanda s'il y avait un seul moyen pour qu'elle le cache.

Mais dès qu'elle entra dans sa classe, elle réalisa que ça ne serait pas possible. Ca finirait bien par se découvrir. Ca serrait mieux si c'était elle qui le disait plutôt que de laisser les rumeurs se propager. Elle réalisa aussi que son visage la vendait, parce que dès que Naniko la vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle se précipita jusqu'au bureau de Maiko au moment où celle-ci s'assit.

«Maiko, quelque chose ne va pas?» Naniko parlait tout bas, presque comme si elle savait.

«Je suppose que ça se voit» répondit tout aussi doucement Maiko. Elle réussit à sourire faiblement. «Tu m'avais prévenu, pourtant. Yuki et moi avons cassé».

«Je suis désolée» dit Naniko avec une sympathie sincère. «Il voyait quelqu'un?»

«Oui». Maiko ne dit rien de plus et heureusement Naniko ne demanda pas.

«Et bien, tu es sortis avec lui plus longtemps que quiconque. Ce n'est pas rien».

«Je suppose»

Naniko repartit vers son propre bureau, mais dès qu'elle s'assit elle se pencha vers Hitomi pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Maiko baissa les yeux. Toute l'école serait au courant à midi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri se cacha dans le bureau de journalisme durant la pause déjeuné. C'était comme si tout le monde savait que lui et Maiko avaient cassé et la moitié des filles de l'école faisaient la queue pour prendre sa place. Il avait oublié à quel point elles pouvaient être persistantes. Maiko l'avait vraiment protégé de cette aberration. Il ne regarda pas quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. La plupart des gens savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger quand il travaillait.

«Alors elle l'a découvert» dit Tohma derrière lui.

«Oui». Eiri continua a tapé, espérant que Tohma sentirait son état d'esprit et partirait. A la place, il marcha jusqu'à lui et s'appuya sur le côté opposé du bureau de manière à ce que Eiri ne puisse pas le louper au dessus de son ordinateur.

«Et à propos de Shuichi?»

«Sa mère m'a appelé la nuit dernière et m'a dit qu'elle m'interdisait de le revoir. Elle m'a demandé de respecter sa décision et de le laisser seul».

«Et tu vas le faire?»

Eiri fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

«Tu as dit que tu étais très attiré par lui».

«Je respecte Mme Shindo».

«Et bien, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à faire disparaitre ta peine et te débarrasser des tensions que tu pourrais subir, je serais heureux d'offrir mes services» dit Tohma en lui souriant. Puis il leva la tête et son sourire s'effaça. «Oh oh»

«Yuki, je peux te parler une minute?» La voix de Shuichi semblait malheureuse et perdue.

«Vas-t'en Shuichi» dit Eiri sur un ton catégorique. «Tu n'es pas supposé me parler».

«Mais Yuki, comment puis-je faire ça?» Sa voix tremblait. «Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi».

Eiri se leva mais ne se tourna pas. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour rencontrer les yeux de Shuichi. «Je pense que Maiko préférerait si personne ne savait pour nous. On peut faire confiance à Tohma il ne dira rien, mais je pense que ça serait mieux si on n'était pas vu ensemble à l'école. Tu devrais y aller».

Shuichi retint un hoquet. «Tu t'en moque de moi?»

«Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. C'est fini entre nous». Il ferma les yeux au son de pleurs de Shuichi qui lui brisait le cœur. La porte se ferma et Eiri se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il passa une main sur son visage.

«Il avait l'air vraiment blessé» dit Tohma.

«Je suis un vrai idiot» dit Eiri doucement.

Tohma étudia son visage. «Tu tiens vraiment à lui n'est-ce pas?»

«Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant». Eiri recommença à taper. «Je ne veux blesser aucun d'eux plus que je l'ai déjà fait. C'est fini».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La réjection de Yuki écrasa le peu d'espoir qu'il restait à Shuichi. Il s'était senti coupable de désobéir à sa mère, mais le besoin de voir Yuki était plus fort. Et ensuite Yuki n'avait même pas voulu le regarder. C'était dévastant. Le reste de la journée était passé dans le brouillard. Il ne remarqua même pas quand la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée sonna.

«Shuichi, réveille-toi!» Hiro serra son épaule. «L'école est finie»

«Ah bon?» Shuichi leva les yeux. La plupart des autres étudiants étaient déjà parti. M. Hanodi lui aussi était parti. «Oh».

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

«Maiko l'a découvert» répondit Shuichi dans un murmure rauque.

«Oh». Hiro s'assit. «Ce n'est pas bon».

«Ma mère m'a dit que je ne pouvais plus revoir Yuki». Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Shuichi. «Mais j'ai été le voir quand même. Il n'a même pas voulu me regarder». Il pleurait à flot désormais. «Je me suis dit à un moment qu'il m'aimait peut-être, mais maintenant je pense qu'il m'utilisait pour le sexe. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment préoccupé de moi». Il mit son visage dans ses mains. «Mais je coucherais toujours avec lui s'il me le demandait» dit-il en pleurant. «Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que lui».

Hiro mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. «Je suis désolée Shuichi».

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?»

«Rentre à la maison et joue donc de la musique. C'est ce que tu vas faire».

Shuichi continua à pleurer. «Yuki a dit que j'avais du talent».

«Tu as du talent»

«Il aimait ma voix»

«Tu as une voix splendide»

«Tu crois qu'il a jamais eu des sentiments pour moi?»

«Je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu ne pas en avoir. Tu es quelqu'un de super Shuichi»

Shuichi effaça les larmes de ses joues. «Tu crois que Maiko me pardonnera un jour?»

«Je sais qu'elle te pardonnera»

Shuichi fixa ses doigts tout mouillés. «J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'arrêter de pleurer».

«Tu finiras par t'arrêter»

«Tu dois penser que je suis un idiot»

«Non». Hiro prit les mains de Shuichi et les serra fort. «Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un avec qui tu n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'est pas de l'idiotie, juste de la mauvaise chance».

«Mais je le veux toujours, même s'il ne faisait que m'utiliser».

«C'est pourquoi ta mère t'as interdit de le voir» dit gentiment Hiro. «Comme ça tu auras le temps de t'en remettre».

«Je ne pense pas que je m'en remettrais un jour».

«Donne-toi du temps»

Shuichi baissa la tête. Comment pourrait-il expliquer cela à qui que ce soit? Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il préférerait être avec Yuki même si Yuki ne l'aimait pas, plutôt que souffrir misérablement sans lui?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Alors tu es toujours là»

Eiri se tourna vers la voix non familière pour trouver un étudiant avec un visage vaguement familier. La porte de la salle de journalisme était ouverte. Le couloir derrière était vide. Le jeune homme qui s'appuyait sur l'encadrement de la porte était plutôt joli, avec de longs cheveux non attachés qui descendaient sur ses épaules.

«Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?»

«Ouais, tu peux répondre à une question. Est-ce que tu utilisais juste Shuichi ou est-ce que tu tenais vraiment à lui?»

«Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire?» répondit Eiri sans montrer aucune expression. «Qui es-tu?»

Le jeune homme grimaça. «Et bien, ça me dit à quel point tu connais Shuichi. Je suis juste son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Je suis Hiroshi Nakano».

Eiri avait entendu parler de lui. Il était l'un des meilleurs étudiants de sa classe et était très populaire auprès des filles. Eiri croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. «Ma relation avec Shuichi n'est pas tes affaires, meilleur ami ou pas» répondit-il.

«Ah, vraiment?Donc tu t'en fous que tu es brisé son cœur aujourd'hui en refusant de le regarder? Il vénère le sol que tu foules et tu l'envoie balader, juste comme ça?» Hiro lui lança un regard noir.

Eiri soutint le regard de Hiro. «Sa mère m'a interdit de lui parler. J'honorais ses souhaits. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà fait assez de mal à sa famille?»

«Au moins tu le reconnais»

«Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, Nakano. Ma relation avec Shuichi était privée et maintenant c'est fini. Si tu veux parler de ça avec quelqu'un, discutes en avec lui».

«C'est ce que j'ai fait». Hiro avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant Eiri, le fixant du regard grâce à sa position. «J'étais assis à ses côtés l'écoutant dire qu'il coucherait toujours avec toi si tu lui demandais, même si il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je suis resté assis là et je l'ai regardé pleurer tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Tu as brisé le cœur et l'âme de mon meilleur ami, pas parce que tu l'as laissé tomber mais parce que tu es un connard sans cœur qui ne peut même pas mentir et dire que tu l'aimes. Shuichi t'as donné son cœur et tu as marché dessus. J'espère que tu rôtiras en enfer». Hiro tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

Eiri décroisa les bras quand il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Il baissa les yeux vers ses doigts tremblants. «Shuichi pense que je ne l'aime pas» murmura-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers la porte ouverte et le couloir vide. «Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas?»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ca semblait bizarre à Maiko que quelque chose d'aussi douloureux pouvait arriver et que la vie continue. Elle avait toujours ses clubs et ses cours où elle allait. La pièce pour laquelle elle s'était entrainée toute le semestre se passa sans problème, malgré la panique de dernière minute. Rien dans sa vie n'avait changé à part le fait que Eiri Yuki n'en faisait plus parti. Elle le voyait toujours occasionnellement à l'école, mais il n'essayait pas de lui parler. C'était comme si ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. D'une certaine manière, Maiko n'était même pas si blessé que ça. Pas pour elle-même en tout cas. Elle s'était amusée avec Yuki.

Ce qui faisait mal c'était Shuichi. La fin de sa relation avec Yuki l'avait dévasté. Même si il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à jouer de la musique, la lueur qu'elle avait toujours associé avec lui était partit. Il était blasé et mou.

Il ne mangeait pas non plus. D'un garçon menu, Shuichi commença à devenir décharné. Maiko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était son petit frère après tout, même s'il avait couché avec son petit ami.

«Maiko est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Shuichi pour le diner s'il te plaît?»

«Bien sur». Maiko monta dans sa chambre mais elle s'arrêta à devant la porte. Shuichi était en train de chanter. Maiko s'arrêta pour l'écouter. La chanson avait une mélodie agréable mais les paroles étaient dévastatrices. Elle déglutit et frappa à la porte. Shuichi s'arrêta.

«Entrez»

Maiko ouvrit la porte. «C'est l'heure de diner, Shuichi».

«Je n'ai pas faim»

Maiko entra dans la pièce et se mit à genoux. «Shuichi, tu dois manger. T'es pratiquement un squelette»

Il baissa les yeux. «C'est grave?» Sa voix était lointaine. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. «Je suis vraiment désolé d'être sortit avec Yuki dans ton dos. Je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter». Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. «Je le veux toujours même si je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé».

«Comment sais-tu qu'il ne t'aime pas?»

Shuichi renifla. «Il ne me regarde même plus maintenant. Je pourrais très bien ne pas exister»

«Ca ne prouve rien; il ne veut probablement pas que les autres le savent».

«S'il m'aimait, il s'en foutrait»

Maiko ne pouvait rien dire à cela, mais pour certaines raisons, elle trouvait ça moins humiliant de penser que Yuki l'avait trompé parce qu'il aimait Shuichi. Cependant… Et bien, ça voulait juste dire qu'il les avait utilisé tout les deux. «S'il te plaît viens manger quelque chose, Shuichi. Pour mon bien».

Il cligna des yeux devant elle, incertain. «Tu me pardonnes?»

Maiko acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. «Ouais, je te pardonne. Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour être tombé amoureux de lui. C'est pareil pour tout le monde».

Shuichi sourit à travers ses larmes.

**A/N****: Nous arrivons à la fin, plus qu'un chapitre!!! Je vous souhaite à tous un très JOYEUX NOEL et de bonnes fêtes, et n'oubliez pas mon cadeau à moi: les ****reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur****MomsDarkSecret**** mais traduit par mes soins**

**Pairing****Yuki**** x ****Shuichi**** et ****Yuki**** x ****Maiko**

**A/N: voilà enfin le dernier chapitre!!! Je sais je vous l'avez promis un peu plus tôt mais je suis tombée malade. Enfin, je l'ai traduit en 2h aujourd'hui!! (****fière**** de moi). Sinon merci à tous pour vos ****reviews**

Chapitre 8: Confession

Le club de leadership de Maiko avait passé l'année entière à organiser la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et la fête qui suivait. Mais une fois que cette journée serait là, Maiko n'aurait pratiquement plus rien à faire à part se ronger les ongles et prier pour que tout aille bien. Bien sur, il y avait les problèmes de dernières minutes. La majore de promotion, une fille timide avec des lunettes énormes, était supposée faire le discours de fin d'année, mais 2 jours avant la cérémonie, elle alla trouver Maiko entre les cours et la supplia pour ne pas à avoir à le faire.

"Je ne peux pas parler en face de tant de monde !" S'exclama nerveusement Emiko Kintai. «Quelqu'un d'autre peut surement le faire?»

"Et bien, le major de promo est supposée le faire" répondit Maiko.

Emiko rougit. "Je crois juste que je suis incapable de le faire"

"Et si tu as ton discours déjà écris? Tu aurais juste à le lire? Tu n'auras même pas à lever les yeux vers les gens»

"Emiko se mordit la lèvre. «Je doit être capable de faire ça»

"Très bien. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de t'écrire le discours, d'accord ?"

"Merci Maiko-san !" Emiko s'inclina rapidement et s'en alla tout aussi rapidement.

Maiko soupira. A qui allait-elle demander d'écrire un discours pour Maiko en si peu de temps ? Le meilleur choix était surement Eiri Yuki, mais Maiko n'était pas sure d'être prête à lui parler. Cela faisait seulement 3 semaines qu'ils avaient cassés. Mais bien sur, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander elle-même. Elle pourrait demander à leur professeur principal, M. Konoto, de lui demander.

M. Shintai, le professeur responsable du club de journalisme lui amena le discours le jour suivant. «Eiri Yuki espère que c'est le discours que vous espériez. Il était content que vous lui ayez demandé de le faire».

"C'était le meilleur choix. Je suis contente qu'il est eu le temps". Maiko lança un coup d'œil à la feuille et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle lisait. «Ouah. C'est vraiment très bon».

"Je crois qu'il est resté debout toute la nuit pour travailler dessus" dit M. Shintai.

Maiko fit un signe de la tête tout en continuant de lire. «Il écrit si bien» dit-elle quand elle eu finit. «S'il vous plait remercier Yuki-san pour moi et dite lui à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante».

"Je le ferais"

"Maiko plia le discours avec précaution et le mit dans un dossier dans son sac. _Je peux donner une copie à Emiko cet après midi comme ça elle pourra s'entraîner ce soir. Eiri a fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour écrire ça. _Elle soupira. Malgré ce qui était arrivé, elle l'appréciait toujours. Si il avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre que Shuichi, elle aurait pu rester amie avec lui. Mais le cœur brisé de Shuichi l'empêchait de faire ça. Maiko soupira encore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lors de la cérémonie, le discours d'Eiri Yuki fut très apprécié malgré la nervosité d'Emiko. Ca avait été le point culminant de la cérémonie et tout le monde en parla à la soirée qui suivait. Maiko fut rapide à rendre les crédits à son auteur, ce qui surprit ses amies.

"Tu as demandé à Eiri Yuki d'écrire le discours de la cérémonie?» S'exclama Hitomi totalement surprise.

"Je n'allais pas l'écrire !" Rigola Maiko. «Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots comme l'est Yuki-san. Emiko essayait de se faufiler pour ne pas le faire alors j'avais besoin d'un bon discours qu'elle pouvait lire».

"Mais je suis surprise que tu lui ais demandé"

"Je ne lui ait pas demandé moi-même. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on a cassé. Mais c'était le meilleur pour le faire et je voulais que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes soit parfaite».

"C'était parfait" dit Aiko avec sérieux. «J'ai pleuré»

"J'avais remarqué".

"Tiens c'est Yuki". Naniko fit un signe de tête dans sa direction.

"Entouré de filles comme d'habitude" fit remarquer Hitomi. «Elles ont été sur lui comme des abeilles sur du miel depuis que vous avez cassé».

"Il n'a pas l'air heureux pourtant" dit Aiko. «Il n'a pas l'air de leur parler»

"Avec un look pareil il n'a pas besoin de parler" dit Naniko. «Ce n'est pas juste qu'il puisse être toujours aussi craquant après la façon dont il t'a traité Maiko».

"Il ne m' pas si mal traité que ça. On s'est beaucoup amusé ensemble».

Naniko étudia son visage. "Tu le prends plutôt bien».

Maiko leva les épaules. "La cérémonie de remise des diplômes est le temps des transitions, non? On se serait surement éloignés de toute façon. On ne va pas dans la même universités».

"C'est très philosophique" dit Hitomi avec approbation. «Et tu vas rencontrer pleins de nouveaux mecs à l'université. C'est mieux d'arriver sans attaches, et se trouver quelqu'un là bas. Mignonne comme tu es Maiko, je suis sure qu'ils vont faire la queue pour sortir avec toi».

"Tu crois ?" Rigola Maiko. "Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que je devrais rechercher, mais je cois que je vais me focaliser sur mes études en premier». Elle regarda sa montre. «Je dois rentrer. Ma mère a prévu un repas exprès pour moi".

"Tu ne sors pas ?"

"Non, donc venez plus tard. J'ai des cadeaux pour vous».

"D'accord. J'en ai un pour toi aussi. Je l'emmènerai".

"Super ! A tout à l'heure"

Le repas spécial de Mme Shindo contenait tous les plats favoris de Maiko. Après diner, Shuichi joua une nouvelle chanson qu'il avait écrit exprès pour elle avait-il dit, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il semblait que leur famille redevenait comme avant, même si les manières renfermées de Shuichi rappelaient à Maiko à quel point il était triste.

Quand la porte sonna un peu plus tard, Maiko se leva pour ouvrir. «C'est pour moi!» Hitomi fut la première de ses amies à venir, mais d'autres vinrent au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait. Maiko avait des cadeaux à échangés avec chacun d'eux. Tous les cadeaux qu'ils lui resteraient à la fin de la soirée, elle contait les offrir le lendemain. Il lui en restait encore quelques uns quand la sonnette retentit pour la septième fois ce soir là.

Maiko fut tellement étonnée de trouver Eiri Yuki debout dehors qu'elle ne fit que le fixer sans parler.

"Maiko, je peux te parler ?"

"Euh… bien sur". Elle lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Il entra dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures. «Je voudrais m'excuser envers toi et tes parents. Ca me semblait juste de le faire en personne comme ça tu pourras me gifler si tu le veux». Il sourit légèrement.

Maiko rigola presque. "Je ne vais pas te frapper, Eiri-san. Mais j'aimerais une explication". Elle le fixa du regard. "Est-ce que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi juste pour pouvoir être avec Shuichi?»

"Non". Il rencontra son regard sans ciller.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu commencé à sortir avec lui ?"

"Je suis tombé amoureux de lui"

Maiko le fixa. "Mais… si tu te préoccupe de lui, pourquoi l'ignore tu? Il est complètement brisé».

"Cette nuit là t'as mère m'a appelé et m'a demandé de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse m'oublier. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie. Je veux le récupérer». Il regarda en direction du salon. "Je suis venu pour demander la permission à tes parents de sortir avec lui. Ouvertement».

«Eiri…»

"Ce que j'ai fait était mal Maiko. J'aurais du te le dire dès que j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser. Shuichi est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi».

"Ouah". Surprise, Maiko était plus soulagée qu'en colère. "Je suis en colère parce que tu m'as déçu, mais je suis heureuse que tu ne déçoive pas Shuichi. Il t'aime vraiment».

"Tu peux demander à tes parents s'ils veulent bien me recevoir ?"

"Bien sur. Entre". Maiko montra le chemin jusqu'au salon.

Mme. Shindo releva les yeux et plissa le front, en colère. «Je croyais avoir dit que tu n'étais plus le bienvenu ici Yuki-san».

Yuki se mit tout de suite à genoux en face de M. et Mme. Shindo et s'inclina au sol, ses mains en face de lui. «Je suis venu pour offrir mes plus plates excuses. J'ai gardé mes sentiments pour Shuichi secrets mais ce n'était pas par fierté». Il se releva. «Mme. Shindo, j'ai respecté votre requête de laisser Shuichi seul. Mais maintenant je demande votre permission de sortir avec lui à nouveau. Shuichi est très important pour moi. Je veux être avec lui».

"Shuichi est trop jeune pour le type de relation que tu désires avec lui" dit Mme Shindo. M. Shindo acquiesça avec un regard assassin.

"Je ne coucherais pas avec lui tant qu'il sera au lycée".

"Tu comprendras si je ne suis pas prête à prendre au sérieux ce que tu me dis» répondit Mme Shindo sournoisement.

Yuki baissa légèrement la tête. «C'est probablement vrai. Je doute que je pourrais tenir ma promesse. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Shuichi».

"Tu espères que nous allons dire oui après nous dire ça ?" répliqua agressivement M. Shindo.

"Maman", interrompu Maiko. "Je pense que l'on devrait laisser Shuichi décider. C'est sa vie».

"Mais…"

"Et il n'est pas trop jeune" ajouta Maiko en souriant. «Je vais le chercher». Elle quitta immédiatement la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi était assis en face de son piano mais il ne jouait pas. Il était en train de penser à Yuki comme d'habitude souffrait d'un état avancé d'excitation.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui?» Murmura t-il sombrement. «Il m'a utilisé! Je devrais le détester! Fait chier !" Mais c'était impossible de détester Eiri Yuki. A chaque fois que Shuichi essayait, les souvenirs de toutes les choses marrantes qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, en dehors du sexe, lui revenaient et lui faisait manqué la compagnie de Yuki encore plus. Le fait de penser au sexe le mettait dans l'état où il était actuellement: tellement excité qu'il devait s'asseoir sur ses mains pour éviter de se toucher.

Et il refusait d'éjaculer en pensant à Yuki. Cela lui semblait trop pathétique, même pour lui.

"Shuichi !" appela Maiko depuis les escaliers. «Tu peux venir dans le salon s'il te plaît? On doit te parler».

Shuichi soupira. Ses parents n'avaient rien fait d'autres que de lui parler ces dernières semaines. Sa mère avait l'air de croire qu'il était toujours un petit garçon qui ne devrait rien connaître du sexe. Avec résignation, il se traîna jusqu'aux escaliers. «QU'est-ce qu'il y a?»

"Viens dans le salon"

Shuichi soupira une fois de plus et descendit les escaliers. «QU'est-ce que vous voulez?» commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta net quand il entra dans le salon. Eiri Yuki était à genoux devant ses parents, aussi beau comme seul Eiri Yuki pouvait l'être. «Yuki…» Dit-il dans un souffle. Le désir le submergea presque et il lui fallu chaque millimètre de contrôle qu'il possédait pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de Yuki.

Maiko passa son bras autour de son épaule. «Shuichi, Yuki est venu ici pour s'excuser et demander la permission de sortir avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? On devrait le laisser faire?»

Shuichi déglutit. "Sortir avec moi ?" Il était complètement perdu. "Je ne comprends pas"

Yuki se leva et lui fit face. «Je t'aime Shuichi. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi de t'avoir blessé. Je veux recommencer à te voir».

"Tu… m'aimes ?" Shuichi cligna des yeux. Rien de cela n'avait de sens pour lui. Ses parents le fixaient et il se demandait s'ils pouvaient voir à quel point il était excité.

Yuki sourit. "Oui". Il s'approcha de Shuichi et prit son visage entre ses mains. «Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, debout avec ton tablier plein de tomates. Je te veux. Je veux passer tout mon temps libre ave toi de nouveau. Je veux te tenir dans mes bras et te dire tous les jours à quel point tu es important pour moi». Il regarda dans les yeux de Shuichi. «Si tu veux bien de moi».

Shuichi ne pouvait que le fixer. «Te vouloir?» Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres. "N'ais-je jamais voulu que toi ? Je t'aime plus que quoique ce soit au monde».

Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être seuls dans la pièce. Shuichi n'était plus conscient de la présence de sa sœur, ses parents ou même de la pièce autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les merveilleux yeux dorés de Yuki. Et puis Yuki l'embrassa, devant tout le monde. Shuichi failli exploser sur l'instant.

"Je pense que ça répond à la question" dit calmement Maiko.

"Mais…" commença Mme. Shindo.

"Abandonne maman" dit Maiko. "Shuichi appartient à Yuki. On doit l'accepter". Elle frappa Yuki et Shuichi chacun sur l'épaule. "Vous avez intérêt à être gentil l'un envers l'autre tous les deux. J'ai beaucoup investit dans cette relation». Elle fit un grand sourire à Shuichi. "Maintenant pourquoi est-ce que tu n'emmènerais pas Yuki là-haut ? Maman, Papa et moi devons parler. Ils apprécient déjà Yuki, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut faire avec lequel de nous deux il sort? Ils vont s'y faire».

"Attends…!" Commença M. Shindo.

"Je ne cois pas…" commença Mme. Shindo au même moment. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à émettre des objections en élevant la voix.

Shuichi détourna le regard d'eux et se mordit la lèvre. «Maiko» murmura-t-il, «tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si je suis tout seul avec Yuki».

"Essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit" murmura-t-elle en réponse. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. «Allez-y. J'étais la présidente du club de leadership. Si je ne peux pas trouver des arguments en votre faveur, personne ne le pourra".

Shuichi n'attenda pas une seconde de plus. Il attrapa Yuki par la main et quitta la pièce au pas de course. Il pouvait entendre ses parents se disputer avec Maiko alors qu'il emmenait Yuki dans les escaliers puis dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé et pressa son dos contre celle-ci en rigolant. «J'arrive pas à le croire! Elle nous a pratiquement dit de coucher ensemble! Et en plein devant nos parents !" Il rigola encore.

Yuki le fixa des yeux. «Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, Shuichi. J'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais».

Un frémissement de joie parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Shuichi. «Continue à le dire. Je ne me fatiguerais jamais d'entendre ses mots sortir de tes lèvres».

Yuki prit Shuichi dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Shuichi lui rendit son baiser, son érection palpitant contre le bassin de Yuki.

"J'ai le lubrifiant" murmura Yuki dans son oreille.

"Bénit sois tu !" murmura Shuichi en retour. Il trifouilla dans la fermeture de son pantalon. Il n'arriva pas à l'enlever aussi rapidement qu'il le voulait. Il trébucha presque en voulant monter sur le lit et enlevait son pantalon en même temps. Il grimpa sur le lit à genoux tout en enlevant son pull et se pencha pour que Yuki puisse appliquer le lubrifiant. Il soupira quand Yuki commença à mettre le produit en lui.

"Tu m'as manqué" dit Yuki doucement. «Ta gaieté m'a manqué ainsi que ton rire, la façon dont tu transforme tout en chanson m'a manqué. Le fait de t'embrasser m'a manqué, le fait de te toucher, de te gouter, de t'écouter gémir de plaisir quand je te prends, tout ça m'a manqué». Il pressa plus de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et continua à l'appliquer. «Mais surtout, c'est le fait d'entendre ta voix quand on parle après avoir fait l'amour qui m'a manqué». Il se pencha et embrassa le bas du dos de Shuichi. Puis il prit les hanches de Shuichi et le pénétra avec un bon coup de reins.

Shuichi gémit. Yuki mit ses bras autour de lui et le souleva, tenant le corps de Shuichi contre le sien. Il se pencha un peu, écartant les jambes de Shuichi et pénétra plus profondément, s'enfonçant dans Shuichi avec de puissants coups de bassin. Shuichi cria de plaisir et Yuki mit une main sur sa bouche, étouffant les cris de joie que Shuichi ne pouvait pas retenir. Shuichi vint, l'orgasme se faisant sentir dans son corps par vagues, se soulevant en lui jusqu'à atteindre un pic qui le laissa sans voix. Yuki étouffa ses propres cris contre l'épaule de Shuichi et Shuichi pu sentir Yuki venir en lui.

Ils se laissèrent tomber contre le lit alors que le plaisir disparaissait peu à peu et Shuichi sentit des larmes rouler contre ses joues.

"Je t'aime Shuichi" lui murmura Yuki dans l'oreille.

"Yuki !" S'exclama doucement Shuichi. "Je suis tellement heureux !"

"Je suis heureux. Je ne veux plus jamais te rendre triste".

"Je ne serais plus jamais triste tant que tu me diras que tu m'aimes".

Yuki mit Shuichi sur le dos et écarta ses jambes. Il se coucha sur lui et passa ses bras sous les épaules de Shuichi.

Shuichi passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de Yuki et l'embrassa avec passion. «J'aime bien être comme ça avec toi».

"Moi aussi". Yuki l'embrassa sur le nez. «Chante quelque chose pour moi»

"Je ne peux pas chanter avec toi couché sur ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas avoir d'air».

"Je veux entendre ta voix". Yuki se baissa un peu afin de pouvoir poser sa tête contre le torse de Shuichi. «Chante».

"Si tu insistes". Shuichi n'essaya pas de forcer sa voix. Après tout, le son devait seulement atteindre les oreilles de Yuki. Il chanta une chanson d'amour, mais une heureuse, car c'était comment il se sentait à l'instant.

Yuki soupira quand il eu fini. «C'était mignon». Il embrassa la poitrine de Shuichi. "Je n'ai pas gardé la promesse que j'avais faite à ta mère longtemps".

"Quelle promesse ?"

"Que je ne coucherais pas avec toi tant que tu serais au lycée"

"Tu lui as promis ça ?"

"Je me suis dit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. J'ai défleuri son petit garçon après tout».

"Je suis content que tu n'es pas tenu ta promesse".

Yuki reposa sa tête contre le torse de Shuichi.

«Yuki?»

«Quoi?»

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?"

Yuki releva la tête et lui sourit. «Ton meilleur ami, Hiroshi Nakano, est venu me voir et m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais un idiot. Tu devrais le remercier quand tu le verras».

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

Yuki secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas important. Le résultat est la seule chose qui compte".

Shuichi resta silencieux un moment.

"Yuki ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Dis le encore"

Yuki rigola. "Je t'aime Shuichi".

Shuichi soupira de Bonheur. "Tu me le diras tous les jours ?"

"Oui"

"Tu me referas l'amour ?"

"Oui". Yuki s'avança un peu et frotta son érection contre le derrière de Shuichi. «Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le demander».

Shuichi l'embrassa. «Vas-y doucement d'accord? Je veux en profiter"

"C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire".

FIN

**A/N: Voilà, ils sont enfin réunis!!! Alors heureux? Pour ceux que ça intéresse il y a une suite à cette histoire que je ne pense pas traduire mais que vous pouvez trouver sur le site. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des ****reviews****, j'adore ça!!!! **


End file.
